


Лучший друг

by roseIceberg



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Drama, Geth, Multi, Philosophy, Romance, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-07
Updated: 2014-09-16
Packaged: 2018-02-12 05:09:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 25,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2096964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseIceberg/pseuds/roseIceberg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Илья надеялся, что после ухода Дмитрия в армию, сможет забыть это сумасшествие, стать нормальным, построить отношения с девушкой, в общем, жить как все люди, но хватило одной лишь этой фразы, чтобы он понял всю тщетность своих попыток.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Пролог

**Author's Note:**

> Работа пишется по заявке "Интеллектуальный слэш" и одновременно выкладывается на Книге фанфиков:  
> http://ficbook.net/readfic/2173504
> 
> Автор написал 2 варианта концовки этой работы.

На смену непривычно теплому марту 1986 года пришёл неприятно холодный апрель. Ночью температура падала до нуля, что отнюдь не радовало ни горожан, успевших сбросить надоевшие за зиму тёплые пальто, ни деревья, выпустившие нежно-салатовые листики. Илья листал журнал «Ровесник» в ожидании, когда же Татьяна закончит краситься. Они были приглашены сегодня на день рождения их сокурсницы Натальи и уже опаздывали на час из-за того, что Таня слишком долго не могла определиться, что же ей надеть. Определившись, она долго рисовала глаза, наводя тени на плетень в тон выбранному платью. Илья не стал заморачиваться с одеждой и предпочёл сегодня надеть не сковывающий движения костюм, а синие джинсы и удобный свитер.

Наконец-то Танька взяла сумочку и направилась в прихожую. Несмотря на то, что идти им было нужно всего лишь до соседнего дома, она упаковалась в тёплую куртку, да ещё и шарф с шапкой нацепила. Они вышли из дома, прошли метров 50 и вошли в крайний подъезд такой же панельной хрущёвки, поднялись на четвертый этаж и позвонили в дверь. Им открыла именинница.

\- Привет! Ой, Илья, а от меня только что ушёл Димка, - не дав им рта раскрыть, сразу выпалила она.

Илья на секунду замер, пытаясь осознать этот факт, затем, буркнув: «Извините», бросился по лестнице вниз. Он должен был увидеть его немедленно. Илья надеялся, что после ухода Дмитрия в армию, сможет забыть это сумасшествие, стать нормальным, построить отношения с девушкой, в общем, жить как все люди, но хватило одной лишь этой фразы, чтобы он понял всю тщетность своих попыток. Илья, конечно, уже слышал от общих знакомых, что Дмитрия комиссовали из-за травмы, но он не знал, что тот вернулся в город.

Он выскочил на проспект, перемахнул через ограждение, сочтя, что идти через подземный переход слишком долго, перебежал дорогу, сдвинул очки на нос (проклятая близорукость) и посмотрел в сторону остановки. Димки там не было, быстрый взгляд в другую сторону – троллейбуса тоже давно не было, значит, тот направился не на автовокзал, чтобы ехать домой, а в общагу на Казакова. Илья рванул через сквер. Он бежал так, словно от этого зависела его жизнь. Он догнал его в начале улицы Динамо, что вела к физтеховской общаге, окликнул по имени и чуть не задушил в объятиях.

\- Привет, Илья, а ты изменился, - сказал Дима, заметив на друге, раньше носившем лишь строгие костюмы, чёрную приталенную кожаную куртку и узкие тёмно-синие джинсы.

\- Решил сменить имидж, - ответил Илья. – Ты тоже изменился, - он в который раз удивился, почему запал на этого невысокого русоволосого парня обычной наружности, весьма далёкой от классических канонов красоты. Хотя для него всегда было главным то, что представлял собой человек, а не то, как он выглядит. А в светло-серых близоруких глазах Димы светился ум, да и увлечения у них были сходные. Сейчас взгляд этих глаз стал жёстче, ушла юношеская припухлость губ, но это не портило его, а лишь добавляло солидности его облику. – Как себя чувствуешь? Что будешь делать? Ты сможешь продолжать учиться?

\- Бывало и лучше, - улыбнулся Дима. - Я как раз приехал узнать в деканате, какие документы нужны для восстановления. Вспомнил, что у Натали сегодня день рождения и зашёл её поздравить. 

\- Чёрт! Так неудобно получилось. Я даже не успел её поздравить. Как только услыхал, что ты только что ушёл от неё, сразу же кинулся тебя догонять. Идём назад, - Илья взял Диму за руку, едва сдерживаясь, чтобы снова не обнять его.

\- Но я хотел сходить в общагу присмотреть, есть ли в какой-нибудь комнате свободное место с нормальными соседями, - вяло возразил Дима.

\- Тебе не надо ничего искать. Женьку Нечаева из моей комнаты скоро заберут в армию, и мы сможем жить вместе, - Илья умоляюще посмотрел на Димку своими огромными карими глазами.

\- Вот так удача! – обрадовался тот. - Не для Женьки, конечно. Надеюсь, он попадёт служить в нормальное место. – Ладно, идём к Наташке, но ненадолго.

 

Они вернулись к имениннице, которая, как выяснилось, нисколько не обиделась, посидели за столом четверть часа, а потом сбежали на кухню и говорили, говорили…

Оказалось, что Димка получил черепно-мозговую травму, повлёкшую за собой локальное кровоизлияние в мозг, вследствие чего его и комиссовали. Он умолчал об обстоятельствах, при которых получил эту травму. Не очень-то хотелось вспоминать о безобразной драке с тупыми «дедами». Илья не заметил никаких видимых нарушений в поведении Димы, тот по-прежнему ясно мыслил и излагал свои мысли достаточно чётко, разве что слегка запинался, произнося некоторые слова. Однако большей частью он молчал, с удовольствием слушая рассказы Ильи о жизни в Универе. Почувствовав острую нехватку никотина в организме, Дима достал из кармана пачку сигарет «Данхилл» и вытащил одну.

\- Угостишь друга? – потянулся к пачке Илья.

\- Ты начал курить? – удивился Дима. – Не узнаю того правильного мальчика, которым ты был год назад.

\- Быть всю свою жизнь одинаковым так скучно, - ответил друг и, достав зажигалку в серебристом металлическом корпусе, закурил. – Таких сигарет в магазине не купишь, откуда?

\- У одноклассника брат в загранку плавает, вот он и фарцует понемногу, - ответил Дима, выпуская изо рта колечки дыма. 

 

Время пролетело незаметно. В восемь Дима посмотрел на часы и засобирался на автовокзал. 

\- А может, ты останешься? – попытался уломать его Илья. – В какой-то комнате наверняка найдётся для тебя свободное местечко.

\- Я, правда, не могу остаться. Последний автобус отходит через час. Мама будет волноваться, если я не вернусь домой. Не хочу её расстраивать, она и так слишком много переживала, когда я валялся в госпитале, - он не пытался оправдаться, просто объяснял.

\- Возвращайся. Послезавтра начинаются дни Физтеха, я достану тебе билет на КВН, - Илье ужасно не хотелось расставаться с другом. - В этом году я участвую в конкурсе болельщиков. Мы придумали кое-что новенькое. Мы должны, наконец, победить команду преподов.

\- Как можно пропустить КВН? – улыбнулся Дима. – Я обязательно приеду и, возможно, останусь здесь на некоторое время. Хочу пересдать вышку.

\- Пересдать? Так у тебя же четвёрка, - удивился Илья.

\- А я хочу пятёрку, ты же знаешь, что я максималист.

\- А для меня оценки уже стали не настолько важны, как на первом курсе, - признался Илья.

\- Оценки, может, и не важны, но вот повышенная стипендия не помешает, когда живёшь в общаге, - заметил Дима и направился в прихожую. – Я уйду тихонько, чтобы не привлекать к себе внимания.

\- Постой, я проведу тебя, - метнулся за ним Илья.

\- Не стоит. Твоя девушка может обидеться. Лучше останься и проведи её, - возразил Дима.

\- Она живёт в соседнем доме, сама дойдёт, - выпалил Илья.

\- Не важно, насколько далеко она живёт, женщинам нужно внимание, - Дима надел свою простенькую чёрную болоньевую куртку и отпер дверь. – До скорой встречи.

\- Пока, - ответил Илья и закрыл за ним дверь. В голове царил сумбур. Его ждала Танька, его девушка, а он мог думать только о Димке.


	2. Дни Физтеха

Илья придирчиво разглядывал своё отражение в мутном залапанном зеркале. Нос всё ещё был чуть припухшим и плохо дышал, но хоть синяка не было. Была надежда, что через два дня, когда ему предстоит выйти на сцену ДК Машиностроителей, отёчность сойдёт. Ох, и врезала ему позавчера Танька по самому больному месту. Знала ведь, что нос у него был хронически разбит, когда он в школьные годы занимался боксом. Из-за этого и бросил, зрение стало падать.

Психолог хренов! Ко всем мог найти подход, если хотел этого, но Танькина непредсказуемость всегда заставала его врасплох. Главное, всё вроде бы было тихо, мирно, спокойно, ни слова не сказала ему на дне рождения по поводу того, что он от неё сбежал, а как только вышли на улицу, так сразу дала ему в нос, да так, что кровища пошла, и закатила истерику. Странный человек, ну почему сразу спокойно не сказать, если что-то не устраивает, так нет же, она долго кипела внутри, как та кастрюля-скороварка, а потом резко сбрасывала пар, крича и ругаясь. А ведь поначалу, когда пыталась завоевать его, казалась такой милой, спокойной и рассудительной… Сейчас же она нарушала вечернюю тишину своими воплями:

\- Ты меня ни в грош не ставишь! Ты вообще оборзел. Вернулся твой Димочка, значит, теперь обо мне можно забыть!

И зачем он перед тем, как впервые поцеловать её, признался, что ему раньше нравились мальчики? Идиот! Татьяна тогда на удивление спокойно это восприняла, лишь спросила:

\- А теперь?

\- Теперь мне нравишься ты, - сказал он, прижимая её к забору, чтобы, наконец, поцеловать.

\- Тогда мне всё равно, что было раньше, - шепнула она, уверенная в том, что всё, что было до неё, не имеет значения, что она обязательно его вылечит от этой блажи, ведь она была без памяти влюблена в него.

Илья думал, что она не придала этому значения, что забыла о том признании, но нет. Оказывается, она прекрасно помнила и в нужный момент воспользовалась этой информацией.

\- Дима – мой лучший друг, мы почти год не виделись, - он попытался взять её за руку, но она отдёрнула её.

\- Поэтому ты решил меня бросить? – сказала она и разрыдалась.

\- Нет, у нас всё будет, как раньше, но я ведь не могу проводить всё своё время только с тобой, мне нужно общаться и с другими людьми, - он попытался обнять её, чтобы успокоить, но она вырвалась и убежала домой. Догонять её и выслушивать очередные навороты Илье не хотелось, и он вернулся в общагу.

 

Вчера она весь день его демонстративо игнорировала. Села за парту не с ним, а с толстушкой Светкой и весь день только с ней и трещала. Он всегда удивлялся, как она выдерживает эту тупую, как пробка, разбитную деваху. Вероятно, Таня дружила со Светланкой потому, что на её фоне смотрелась топ-моделью. Вот уж воистину, женское счастье – толстые подруги.

Илья надел чёрные брюки, белую рубашку и приталенный микровельветовый пиджак фисташкового цвета, в котором казался себе похожим на Пола Макккртни, хотя на самом деле походил на знаменитого битла не больше, чем свинья на коня. Он бросил в спортивную сумку необходимые сегодня конспект по высшей математике и общую терадь для практических занятий по ней же, и поспешил на занятия.

Лентяев, которые не захотели подниматься пешком на пятый этаж, и поехали на лифте, ожидал сюрприз: сетка от футбольных ворот не давала им выйти, а все, кто были в фойе, дружно ржали и тыкали в них пальцами. Пришлось спускаться вниз и подниматься по лестнице. Стоило посмотреть со стороны на лифт, как становилась ясна причина истеричного хохота студентов – рядом с лифтом была намалёвана вывеска: «Зоопарк». Те, над кем только что смеялись, сами принялись ржать над очередной партией ни о чём не подозревающих сокурсников, поднявшихся на лифте. Кроме зоопарка в фойе было немало интересного, например, картина «Три богатыря», где у сказочных богатырей были лица декана и двух его замов и картина с изображением декана в полный рост, держущего на руках студента в джинсах и свитере с дырой вместо лица, в которую каждый желающий мог сунуть своё личико и сфотографироваться за умеренную плату. Кроме того, тут проводилась беспроигрышная лотерея, в которую можно было выиграть либо утешительный приз в виде карандаша и резинки, либо вожделенный билет на КВН.

Сегодня Танька смотрела на Илью уже гораздо благосклоннее. Ещё бы, он ведь так и не отдал ей билет на КВН. Достать билеты было непросто, поскольку число желающих попасть туда было всегда намного больше мест в зале ДК. В первую очереди их раздавали преподавателям и представителям завода-шефа, бывшим выпускникам физтеха, которые брали билеты не только на себя, но и на всех своих родственников. Лишь небольшая часть билетов доставалась студентнам и распределялась культоргами групп тем, кто был с ними дружен, а также комсоргам и прочим косомольцам-активистам, а Танька не относилась ни к тем, ни к другим. Шансы выиграть билет в лотерею при её везении стремились к нулю. Вот и приходилось ей уламывать свою гордость и идти на примирение.

Она села рядом с Ильёй на второй паре - практических занятиях по высшей математике и сказала:

\- Давай мириться.

\- А я не ссорился с тобой, поэтому мне незачем мириться, - буркнул он.

\- Я хотела сказать: давай снова разговаривать.

\- Разговаривай. Ведь это ты вчера весь день со мной в молчанку играла.

\- Ты сам виноват, что бросил меня на глазах у подруг и весь вечер проболтал со своим Димкой, - её губы плотно сжались, как бывало всегда, когда она сердилась.

\- Конечно же, я опять виноват…

\- Ну, прости за то, что врезала тебе тогда, я тоже была не права, - выдавила из себя она, хотя было явно видно, что она так не считает.

Больше они не разговаривали, потому что в аудиторию вошёл преподаватель и по совместительству куратор двадцать второй группы Цветков, который начал мордовать их дифференциальными уравнениями. В конце занятий куратор, известный своими афоризмами: «Пить – понимаю, курить – понимаю, колоться – не понимаю» и «Не рубите сук, пусть живут», провёл профилактическую беседу о вреде алкоголя и призвал студентов не напиваться до поросячьего визга, а если и не напиваться, то не в общественных местах, чтобы не дай Бог не попасть на глаза милиции или дружинникам и не бросить тень на родной факультет.

В двенадцать у входа в девятый корпус состоялось торжественное открытие дней Физтеха. Сегодня здесь собрались все преподаватели, а также студенты младших и старших курсов. Декан и ректор, бывший выпускник Физтеха, по очереди толкнули речь о важности избранных студентами специальностей, напомнили о том, какие великие люди учились в этих стенах, призвали молодёжь отлично учиться и ударно трудиться, дабы поддерживать славные радиции предыдущего поколения. Илья едва не хихикнул, вспомнив фразочку из «Жизни Клима Самгина» Горького: «А поколение – это от слова поколевать?». С его глаз уже упала пелена, и он с львиной долей иронии относился теперь ко всей этой патетике. Ответное слово взял комсорг факультета. Он пообещал, что молодёжь пойдёт стеной… _Ой!._. мы прославимся в веках… _Ах!_.. и прочую лабуду. После чего культорг факультета объявил праздничную программу: демонстрация мод силами студентов в Девятке и спортивный праздник в спорткомплексе сегодня днём, торжественное собрание и концерт художественной самодеятельности в ДК Машиностроителей сегодня вечером и завтра КВН и дискотека всё в том же доме культуры. После этого декан объявил дни Физтеха официально открытыми.

По импровизированному подиуму под девяткой прохаживались студентки, демонстрируя под песни Брайана Ферри какие-то странные платья. В их числе были одногруппницы Ильи Анечка и Виточка – две девицы анорексичного вида, прозванные селёдками. Показ был недолгим, поскольку желающих продефилировать, как и модных платьев оказалось немного. После этого вся толпа переместилась в спорткомплекс, где состоялись шуточные соревнования, типа бега в мешках и пара фехтовальных поединков ректора, одетого в мушкетёрский плащ, со студентами.

 

На следующее утро приехал Димка, и жизнь Ильи наполнилась новыми красками. К сожалению, они не успели толком поговорить в общаге, потому что нужно было спешить в ДК. Там Илья, одетый сегодня в тёмно-серый костюм-тройку, усадил в первом ряду балкона Таню и Диму, убежал за кулисы.

Домашнее задание каманды студентов – сказка о Летучем корабле по мотивам известного мультфильма было великолепным, но и преподаватели придумали нечто новое и весьма экстравагантное – они разыграли сценку «В бане», причём в простынях на голое тело сидели не только мужчины, но и суровая преподавательница начертательной геометрии Грищак. Конкурс загадок порадовал своей непредсказуемостью. Один из студентов вынес свёрток и акуратно положил его на стул, стоявший посреди сцены, и, якобы случайно проговорился: «Ребёнок». Преподаватели так и не смогли догадаться, что правильным ответом этой загадки было: «Я памятник себе воздвиг нерукотворный». Дима и Таня внимательно слушали выступление Ильи в конкурсе болельщиков. К сожалению, его юмор оказался слишком тонким и не был по достоинству оценен жюри и зрителями.

Илья не в первый раз выступал публично, ему доводилось раньше выступать на концертах в музыкальной школе и на конкурсах художественной самодеятельности и КВНах в общеобразовательной школе, но сегодя он жутко волновался. Его пугали не сотни наблюдающих за ним глаз, не яркий свет нацеленных на него прожекторов, а то, как воспримет его выступление Дима. Из-за этого у него бешено колотилось сердце и дрожали коленки. Волнение оказалось плохим союзником – он несколько раз забывал текст и запинался. Однако он всё же ожидал более высоких оценок, чем те, что поставило ему жюри. Вконец расстроенный он ушёл за кулисы, а затем тихонько пробрался на балкон к своим.

\- Не прохавали они мою сою**, - пожаловался он Димке.

\- Это оказалось для них слишком сложным. А мне больше всего понравилось твоё: «Кто к нам с мечом придёт, тот от летучего корабля и погибнет», - ободряюще улыбнулся Димка.

На них зашикали, поэтому разговор пришлось отложить. В итоге по сумме балов всех конкурсов снова победила комнда студентов. Ничего удивительного, ведь эта команда совершенствовала своё мастерство не первый год, а команды студентов всё время менялись.

Надежда Ильи поговорить с Димой после КВНа разбилась вдребезги, поскольку тот захотел остаться на дискотеку. Илье же пришлось, станцевав пару танцев с Танькой, провожать её домой, поскольку она устала. Проводив её, он вернулся в ДК, но Димки там не застал. Вовка Стецкий сказал ему, что тот ушёл с какойто поервркурсницей. Ну вот, нельзя на минуту его оставить… Так в этот вечер ожидаемя победа обернулась для Ильи поражением, а все его ожидания обратились в прах.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * СОИ (Стратегическая оборонная инициатива) - объявленная президентом США Рональдом Рейганом 23 марта 1983 года долгосрочная программа научно-исследовательских и опытно-конструкторских работ. Основной целью СОИ являлось создание научно-технического задела для разработки широкомасштабной системы противоракетной обороны (ПРО) с элементами космического базирования, исключающей или ограничивающей возможное поражение наземных и морских целей из космоса. Её конечными целями предполагались завоевание господства в космосе, создание противоракетного «щита» США для надежного прикрытия всей территории Северной Америки посредством развертывания нескольких эшелонов ударных космических вооружений, способных перехватывать и уничтожать баллистические ракеты и их боевые блоки на всех участках полёта. По мнению некоторых военных специалистов, более точно передающим суть программы названием было бы «стратегическая инициативная оборона», то есть оборона, предполагающая выполнение самостоятельных активных действий, вплоть до нападения.


	3. Илья

Илья не знал точно, почему это происходило, но лет с тринадцати, когда подростки обычно начинают интересоваться девушками, он понял, что его привлекают представители его пола. Возможно, причиной было то, что он с рождения воспитывался одинокими мамой и бабушкой, или что-то другое, но с этого возраста он стал засматриваться на симпатичных парней. Естественно, в школе этим всё и ограничивалось, поскольку любой, кто рисковал высунуться за рамки привычных стереотипов поведения, подвергался травле. Например, одного из его одноклассников исключили из комсомола только за то, что он был замечен в компании панков, а это означало, что теперь его не примут ни в один ВУЗ. Пока ты выполнял правила системы, тебя не трогали, вот Илья и приспособился. С ранней юности он мог найти подход к любому человеку. Илья всегда понимал, чего от него ожидает каждый конкретный человек, с которым ему доводилось общаться, и вёл себя соответственно. Это помогло ему без особых проблем окончить школу с золотой медалью и заработать репутацию умного, хорошо воспитанного мальчика, подающего большие надежды.

Его немолодая мать дарила ему всю свою нерастраченную любовь и нежность. Она старалась дать возможность своему сыну получить разностороннее образование. Он ходил в кружок авиамоделирования, секцию бокса и музыкальную школу. Сначала он учился по классу баяна, однако вскоре, решив, что игра на баяне – пережиток прошлого, освоил фортепиано и гитару. Музыкальную школу он не окончил, поскольку ему надоело. Так было всегда: он быстро загорался чем-то и столь же быстро остывал к своему очередному увлечению, поэтому и менял их постоянно. Во время учёбы в средней школе он успел получить третий взрослый разряд по стрельбе, второй – по боксу и стать кандидатом в мастера спорта по шахматам. А ещё он много и запоем читал, проглатывая с одинаковым интересом «Очарованную душу» Ромена Роллана, книги братьев Стругацких и философские трактаты.

Долгие годы Илья злился на бросившего их отца и понял, лишь повзрослев, что его мать (немолодая женщина, к тому же инвалид второй группы), отчаявшись выйти замуж, просто договорилась со здоровым молодым мужчиной родить от него ребёнка без каких бы то ни было матримониальных и материальных претензий. Она родила мальчика для себя. 

Илье было тесно в его родном маленьком городке, где проще было дойти пешком в противоположный конец города, чем дождаться автобуса. Где вечно скучающие на лавочках у подъездов бабушки успевали разнести сплетни ещё до того, как что-то успевало случиться. Где уклад и ритм жизни сформировались ещё в послевоенные годы и почти не менялись со временем. Поэтому, окончив школу, Илья с радостью вырвался из этого тихого болота в областной центр и поступил по эксперименту в университет. Эксперимент заключался том, что ему достаточно было набрать не менее девяти баллов по сумме отметок на двух первых экзаменах, после чего его зачислили на дневное отделение. В то время, когда большая часть абитуриентов пыхтела, готовясь к следующим двум экзаменам, он проходил практику, подметая дорожки парка им. Ю. Гагарина в компании других таких же счастливчиков.

На курсе Ильи оказалось много умных, талантливых ребят, в связи с чем он понял мудрость, заключённую в поговорке: «Лучше быть первым в деревне, чем вторым в Риме». Он стремился и здесь стать лучшим. Однако первая же сессия пошатнула его самооценку, поскольку профессор Чернышенко поставила ему лишь четвёрку на экзамене по высшей математике. Он успокоился лишь тогда, когда узнал, как сдали этот экзамен остальные. Мегера-профессорша поставила группе из двадцати пяти студентов лишь две четвёрки, семь двоек, а остальным – тройки. Так что он всё равно оказался на высоте.

В первом семестре Илья был сосредоточен в основном на учёбе, которая отнимала много сил и времени, а во втором он уже адаптировался и стал порой посещать дружеские посиделки за рюмкой чая, происходившие то в одной комнате общаги, то в другой. Когда он впервые увидел Диму, тот ему не понравился. Сидел в комнате Артура перед телевизором какой-то хмырь, курил и периодически изрекал какие-то умняки. Безобразие! До этого все слушали лишь шутки Ильи, который в то время ещё не курил, стараясь вести здоровый образ жизни.

Однако уже при следующей встрече Илья заинтересовался Димой, когда выяснилось, что тот тоже увлекался философией. Усевшись на подоконник, они долго говорили о греческих и китайских философах. На следующий день Илья притащил Диме книгу Веры Мутафчиевой «Алкивиад Великий», где в числе прочих биографических фактов жизни полководца повествовалось о его нетрадиционных отношениях с Сократом. Они долго обсуждали потом эту книгу, споря о том, был ли на самом деле Алкивиад великим полководцем или же великим авантюристом. Илье древнегреческая культура импонировала тем, что там гомосексуализм был настолько в порядке вещей, что упоминания об этом смогли прорваться даже в подвергавшуюся строгой цензуре советскую литературу. Странно, но этот невысокий парень с обычной внешностью вдруг стал для него самым привлекательным.

Илья не имел возможности видеться с Димой настолько часто, как ему хотелось, поскольку учились они в разных группах, расписание занятий которых не совпадало. Однако вскоре Илье представился случай поработать над интереснейшим проектом вместе с Димой, проводя с ним львиную долю свободного от занятий времени. Преподаватель основ религии и атеизма, читавший лекции одновременно всему потоку, выдал студентам задание написать рефераты по любой из мировых религий и разрешил им делать это парами. Илья сразу же подошёл к Диме и предложил тому сделать вместе с ним сравнительный обзор трёх основных китайских религий, которые на самом деле являлись философскими системами: даосизма, конфуцианства и чань-буддизма. На тот момент Илья уже прекрасно знал, что китайская философия была любимым коньком Димы. Конечно же, тот с энтузиазмом воспринял эту идею.

На следующей перемене к Илье подошла его одногруппница Татьяна и, запинаясь, предложила:

\- Илья, давай вместе писать реферат.

\- Извини, не могу, я уже договорился с Димой Серенко. Тебе всё равно не подошла бы эта тема, ведь ты не увлекаешься китайской философией, - отмахнулся от неё Илья. Похоже, что она искала повода теснее пообщаться с ним точно так же, как и он искал его, чтобы ближе сойтись с Димкой.

Следующие две недели стали для Ильи чудесным временем. Этот реферат давал ему возможность сидеть довольно близко к Диме, как будто случайно касаясь своим бедром его бедра, порой хлопая его рукой по плечу или по колену во время очередного спора. Много времени они просиживали в читальном зале университетской библиотеки, роясь в редких изданиях, которые не позволяли брать домой, или листая в комнате Ильи купленные и библиотечные книги и споря до хрипоты о возможности практического применения этой философии в условиях современной советской действительности. Несмотря на любовь к восточным учениям, Илья разделял точку зрения Гельвеция* о том, что страсти, главной из которых была любовь к себе, являются движущим импульсом всех свершений человека. Дима же, подобно буддистам считал, что избавиться от страданий и начать действовать рационально человек мог, лишь избавившись от всех привязанностей, в том числе и от любви к себе. 

Илья по-прежнему скрывал свою ориентацию, но у него появилась привычка едва ли не ежедневно отпускать шуточки про геев. Таким образом он проверял, насколько терпимо люди из его окружения относятся к тем, кто был не таким, как они. Дима с удовольствием хохотал над очередным анекдотом, не выказывая признаков гомофобии. Даже повторил как-то последнюю фразу героя: «Нет, я не буду пить шампанское, от него в жопе дерёт». Казалось, что Дима был не безнадёжен, однако Илью ужасно раздражало, что тот постоянно встречался с девушками, меняя их одну за другой. Илья же воспринимал девушек лишь как товарищей.

В конце апреля, после обильных возлияний на дне рождения Артура, Димку скрутила сильная боль внизу живота. Болело справа, поэтому сразу вызвали скорую. Друзья вывели Диму вниз и усадили на лавочку под общежитием. Он сидел, положив ногу на ногу, и раскачивался взад-вперёд, чтобы вытерпеть острую боль. Его лоб покрылся испариной, хоть на улице и было прохладно. Илья сходил с ума оттого, насколько долго ехала к ним скорая помощь. Когда она, наконец, прибыла, он переругался со всеми друзьями за право поехать с Димой в больницу. Их доставили в больницу скорой помощи и после недолгого осмотра Диму стали готовить к срочной операции, поскольку у него по всем признакам был острый приступ аппендицита и большие подозрения, что аппендикс уже лопнул. Так и оказалось. Дима пролежал в больнице две недели, на протяжении которых Илья почти ежедневно проведывал его, принося с собой нежирный кефир и новые книги.

Илья был уверен, что после операции Димке дадут отсрочку от призыва хотя бы на полгода, но увы. Ему лишь позволили сдать летнюю сессию, после чего он отправился в облвоенкомат с вещами. Перед этим, провожая его, они пили почти всю ночь в компании друзей в общаге, а когда уже не было сил пить, выключив весь свет, кроме небольшого, бросавшего на стены разноцветные блики светильника, слушали кассету со «Стеной» «Пинк Флойд». Дима, прекрасно знавший английский, переводил друзьям тексты песен, заявив, что это - психоделика, поэтому обязательно нужно не просто слушать музыку, но и вникать в слова. Илья чуть не плакал следующим утром, расставаясь с человеком, который был для него уже больше, чем другом. Их отношения прервались столь внезапно в самом начале их развития… 

Илье не грозило попасть в армию, поскольку в следующем году, когда ему стукнет восемнадцать (он был младше сокурсников, потому что пошёл в школу на год раньше), его матери исполнится пятьдесят пять, и он будет считаться единственным кормильцем пенсионерки-инвалида, что позволяло вполне легально закосить от призыва. Его мать в детстве подорвалась на немецкой мине и лишилась кисти правой руки и одного глаза. Поэтому, несмотря на все душевные терзания, ему нужно было и дальше отлично учиться, чтобы оправдать мамины ожидания. В те редкие посещения родного дома во время каникул и праздников она не могла наглядеться на сына и старалась накормить его самым вкусным. Бабка к тому моменту окончательно слегла. Иногда она просила его посидеть с ней рядом в спальне, чтобы она могла просто вдоволь насмотреться на него.

Летние каникулы промчались незаметно. Илья помогал матери с ремонтом в квартире, в свободное время читал книги, ходил с пацанами купаться на Каховское водохранилище и иногда по вечерам – на дискотеку. 

 

Осенью в первый же день занятий в университете студентам объявили, что с завтрашнего дня весь второй курс их факультета отправляется на месяц в колхоз собирать картошку. Работа в поле была тяжёлой. С восьми утра до двух часов дня студенты шли из конца в конец по полю, собирая в вёдра вырытую трактором картошку и ссыпая её в мешки. Затем их, перепачканных землёй, смертельно уставших и зверски голодных, везли в кузовах грузовиков в столовую, после чего наступало свободное время, большую часть которого все валялись в кроватях, приходя в себя. Вечером студенты выползали из комнат, чтобы поужинать в столовой, посетить местный сельмаг или обнести окрестные сады. Из развлечений здесь были лишь телевизор в красном уголке и сельская дискотека, соваться на которую было чревато разборками с местными. Вот и развлекались второкурсники, кто как мог. Кто-то пил дешёвый шмурдяк**, купленный в сельмаге, а кто-то - играя в буриме и прочие интеллектуальные игры. В числе вторых был Илья. В отсутствие большинства своих друзей, ушедших в армию, он проводил много времени в компании девчонок. Само собой сложилось так, что он частенько заходил в комнату, где жила Татьяна. Там всегда можно было заморить червяка после ужина засахаренным арахисом или консервой с хлебушком, пощёлкать семечки, попить крепкого чая и от души потрындеть. Девчонки слушали его, раскрыв рты, и ему это льстило. Так, незаметно для себя он сдружился с Таней, у которой, в отличие от других обитательниц той комнаты, ещё не было парня. 

В колхозе Илья настолько привык к её обществу, что не стал возражать, когда она после их возвращения в город стала садиться рядом с ним на лекциях. Он помогал ей решать особо заковыристые задачи по высшей математике и сопромату. Она всюду ходила за ним хвостиком, периодически подкармливая его домашними котлетками или пирогами собственного приготовления. Против пирогов он устоять не мог, очень уж любил мучное и сладкое. Изредка он писал Диме письма размером не больше странички, где в общих фразах рассказывал о своей жизни. На некоторые из этих писем он получал ещё более лаконичные и обтекаемые ответы. Потом Дима и вовсе перестал писать.

 

В начале декабря выпал первый снег, наряжая город празднично-воздушными сугробами, делая воздух чище и свежее. Илья и Танька возвращались с занятий (её путь домой пролегал мимо физтеховской общаги) и дурачились, как маленькие дети. Они кидали друг в друга снежками и толкали в сугробы. Когда они, заливисто хохоча, валялись в очередном сугробе, Танька вдруг поцеловала его в щёку. Он тоже чмокнул её в щёку, сам не зная, зачем. После этого оба притихли и вскоре разошлись по домам. На протяжении двух следующих недель никто из них не вспоминал о том случае, усердно поддерживая товарищеские взаимоотношения. В один прекрасный день Таня в конце занятий протянула ему письмо в конверте и быстро убежала домой. Это было признание в любви, поначалу поставившее Илью в тупик.

Он ведь всегда воспринимал её как друга. Конечно, он видел, что она была вполне симпатичной девушкой. Худенькая, невысокая, коротко стриженая, она предпочитала ходить в джинсах и свитерах. Не фотомодель, но и не дурнушка, да и в голове у неё присутствовали мозги. Вполне подходящий вариант для того, чтобы, наконец, избавиться от клейма последнего девственника общаги. Возможно, ему стоило вместо того, чтобы нарываться на неприятности, ища отношений с парнями, попробовать переспать с девушкой, вдруг из этого что-то получится? После долгих размышлений Илья решился и однажды вечером, когда они с Татьяной допоздна задержались в чертёжном зале, торопясь закончить в срок курсовой проект, сказал, что она ему тоже нравится.

Вопреки его ожиданиям, ему удалось затащить её в постель не сразу. Это случилось лишь после Нового года, когда Таня во время сессии приехала к нему домой, чтобы поздравить его с днём рождения. Она подарила ему тёплый длинный шарф из мягкой шерсти, который сама связала. Естественно, мать Ильи, соблюдая приличия, уложила девушку спать в отдельной комнате, но среди ночи он пришёл к ней. Немного посопротивлявшись, она сдалась. Татьяна оказалась столь же неопытной, как и он, из-за чего было много неловких моментов. Он возбудился быстро, для этого хватило всего лишь нескольких поцелуев, но кончил он столь же быстро, едва успев войти в неё. Ерунда какая-то, он не почувствовал ничего, кроме избавления от напряжения.

Решив, что всё дело в отсутствии практики, Илья пытался достичь яркого оргазма, обещанного рассказами друзей и СМИ, но так и не преуспел. Дальше всё происходило столь же быстро и не менее тупо. Он всё так же быстро возбуждался и быстро кончал, испытывая при этом лишь нечто похожее на облегчение при мочеиспускании. Это был какой-то эрзац-секс и эрзац-разрядка. Сколько он ни допытывался, что при этом чувствовала Таня, но вразумительного ответа так ни разу и не получил. Всё осложнялось ещё и тем, что они с Татьяной редко могли найти уединённое место для своей очередной попытки. Кроме того, на эксперимнеты в постели она шла крайне неохотно, признавая лишь тёмную комнату и позу миссионера. Лишь после того, как Илья принёс ей почитать самиздатовскую Кама-сутру, Таня согласилась попробовать кое-что новое. Это происходило днём у неё дома, когда её родители были на работе. Он не стал зашторивать окно в её спальне. Когда Таня разделась, Илья не позволил ей лечь в постель и спрятаться под одеялом. Некоторое время они, обнимались стоя, прижимаясь друг к другу обнажёнными телами, затем он попросил её наклониться, стал сзади неё и попытался протолкнуться в узкий вход между её ягодицами. Дело шло туго, ему удалось продвинуться не глубже чем на пару сантиметров, прежде чем она вырвалась и, расплакавшись, убежала в ванную. После этого Таня заявила, что это слишком больно и вообще мерзко, поэтому она никогда больше не будет заниматься подобными извратами. Илья огорчился, но вынужден был согласиться с её решением.

Они продолжали встречаться в интимной обстановке (в общаге, на квартирах друзей, на чужих дачах), но уже несколько реже, чем поначалу. Илья потихоньку стал осознавать, что, возможно, он не смог достичь ожидаемого удовлетворения потому, что пытался получить его не с тем партнёром. И тут, как на грех, вернулся Димка, разбудив в душе Ильи дремавшие до поры до времени чувства.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Гельвеций Клод Адриан - французский литератор и философ-материалист утилитарного направления. Гельвеций пытался создать «науку о нравственности». По его мнению, из двух чувств - любви к удовольствию и отвращения к страданию - возникает третье чувство любви к себе. Именно любовь к себе он считал первичным импульсом всех действий человека. Любовь к себе порождает в свою очередь страсти, стремление к счастью и интересы. Являлся сторонником учения о решающей роли среды в формировании личности, считал страсти человека главной движущей силой общественного развития. В сфере политики и экономики он выступал за полную ликвидацию феодальных отношений и феодальной собственности. Был сторонником просвещённого абсолютизма, поскольку считал республиканскую форму правления непригодной для больших государств. Он считал, что мир материален, бесконечен во времени и пространстве, материя находится в постоянном движении.Мышление и ощущение являются свойствами материи, её наиболее сложными образованиями. Выступал против агностицизма и идеи божественного происхождения мира.
> 
> ** Шмурдяк - суррогатный спиртной напиток, дешёвое (как правило, креплёное) низкокачественное плодово-ягодное вино.


	4. Дмитрий

Дмитрий был средним сыном своих родителей. Сколько он себя помнил, столько они ругались друг с другом. Он не понимал, зачем отец с матерью родили третьего сына, ведь на тот момент их отношения были хуже некуда. Когда младшему брату Димы Сергею исполнилось три года, родители развелись, но продолжали жить в одной квартире, поскольку было нереально разменять её на равноценное раздельное жильё, а также ради того, чтобы вместе заботиться о детях. Однако детям от подобной заботы, сопровождаемой ежедневными скандалами, было только хуже.

Мать, вечно взвинченная учительница младших классов, предъявляла к своим сыновьям завышенные требования и постоянно делала им замечания. Отец, работавший мастером на моторостроительном заводе, старался не вмешиваться в воспитательный процесс, лишь бы только не провоцировать очередной безобразный скандал. Большую часть времени, которую отец проводил дома, он сидел в своей комнате, читая книги. После того, как Дима окончил начальные классы, мать перевела его в спецшколу с углублённым изучением английского языка. Английский давался ему легко, да и вообще учился он с удовольствием. 

После окончания школы его старший брат Гена поспешил вырваться из дома, поступив в Харьковский медицинский институт. С тех пор доля внимания матери, ранее предназначавшаяся старшему брату, превратившись в навязчивую заботу, обрушивалась на головы Димы и его младшего брата. В восьмом классе Дима увлёкся астрономией. Задолго до того, как одноклассники впервые открыли учебник по астрономии Воронцова-Вельяминова, Дима прочёл его книгу «Очерки о Вселенной», в которой в числе прочего описывалось, как сделать своими руками небольшой телескоп. Дима загорелся идеей собрать небольшой телескоп и полгода провозился в мастерских учебно-производственного комбината, шлифуя для него линзы. Наконец, телескоп был собран и водружен на треногу для фотоаппарата. Высотный дом, в котором жила Димкина семья, стоял на окраине города. Благодаря этому свет городских огней не мешал ему наблюдать за звёздами и Луной. Дима наклеил на картон круг с вырезом, изображающим линию горизонта (вырез был сделан по линии, соответствующей географической широте местонахождения наблюдателя). При наложении этого подвижного круга на карту звёздного неба и его вращении в вырезе были видны звёзды и созвездия, которые можно было наблюдать в данной части Земли в разное время. После этого Дима приступил к изучению звёздного неба под «дружеское» брюзжание матери, считавшей, что он занимается ерундой.

Примерно в то же время в поисках пути к обретению душевного равновесия он увлёкся восточной философией. Чтение философских книг помогало не принимать близко к сердцу ежедневные конфликты с чересчур авторитарной матерью. С отцом было намного легче, тот никогда не давил на него, даже разрешал Диме давать почитать друзьям книги из редкого в то время издания «Библиотека современной фантастики». При всех своих экзотических увлечениях Дима не чуждался компаний сверстников, порой позволяя себе выпить лишнего, чтобы немного расслабиться. Всякий раз, когда он возвращался домой пьяным, мать орала на него и заставляла принимать холодный душ.

Несмотря на то, что учителя и родители прочили ему карьеру переводчика, Дмитрий решил избрать техническую специальность. Уже в 15 лет он понял, что в его родном городе нет ВУЗа, в котором он хотел бы учиться, а значит, он будет жить в общежитии, поэтому ему нужно научиться готовить. Довольно быстро и без особого напряжения Дима выполнил поставленную перед собой задачу. Он учился готовить легко и с удовольствием, как и изучал английский. Он многое так делал. Инстинктивно хватался за отвёртку, чтобы починить замок на двери. Не зная нотной грамоты, на слух учился играть на флейте… 

 

Наконец, получив вместе с аттестатом зрелости свободу от родительской опеки, Дима уехал учиться в университет. Теперь, живя вдали от родителей, он мог, не таясь, выпивать и курить в компании друзей и пуститься навстречу сексуальным приключениям. Дома мать не одобряла, когда он гулял с девочками, считая, что это отвлекает его от учёбы. Теперь же он планировал своё время так, чтобы его хватало и на то, и на другое. 

Дима прекрасно понимал, насколько скромными были его внешние данные, поэтому разработал целую систему соблазнения. Он был очень галантен со всеми своими девушками, неизменно подавал им руку при выходе из общественного транспорта, помогал надеть пальто, несколько раз за встречу говорил комплименты, словно бы вознося на пьедестал свою очередную избранницу. Дима считал, если дама уронила платок, чтобы посмотреть, как кавалер, бросится его поднимать, надо не читать ей лекцию о недопустимости кокетства в период равноправия полов, а бросаться поднимать платок. То есть, для того, чтобы женщина увидела в нём мужчину, а не просто товарища, нужно дать ей возможность почувствовать себя красивой и желанной. 

Он водил девушек на прогулки по ночному городу и демонстрировал свои обширные познания в астрономии, тыкая пальцем в какой-либо участок небесной полусферы и называя имена созвездий и звёзд. Затем Дима сражал наповал очередную даму сердца, перечисляя классификацию звёзд в порядке убывания их температуры и объясняя, насколько легко это можно запомнить (O, B, A, F, G, K, M – O, be a fine girl, kiss me). Если это не помогало, то он гипнотизировал девушек своим фирменным загадочным взглядом и читал им стихи, преимущественно Есенина, примеряя на себя образ поэта-хулигана. Конечно же, девушкам эта романтика нравилась настолько, что они, быстро растаяв от подобного обращения, позволяли обходительному парнишке всё, чего он хотел. В постели он был столь же заботлив и нежен, часами изводя своих избранниц предварительными ласками, так что они успевали пару раз кончить ещё до полового акта, и уходили от него весьма довольными. Подобным образом Диме удавалось одержать гораздо больше побед, чем его высоким красивым сокурсникам. Однако, быстро добившись желаемого от своей очередной пассии, он терял к ней интерес и заводил себе новую.

Во втором семестре Дима быстро сошёлся с Ильёй Лукенюком из параллельной группы, тоже жившим в общаге. У них были сходные интересы. Илья был высоким брюнетом с узким лицом треугольной формы, умевшим своими язвительными высказываниями довести кого угодно до белого каления. Однако на Диму они не действовали, да и он не оставался в долгу.

\- Зачем ты отрастил усы? Ты думаешь, благодаря ним ты выглядишь взрослее? Нет, они делают тебя похожим на таракана, - как всегда, зря в корень, однажды сказал он Илье, пытавшемуся выглядеть солиднее.

\- Ты так говоришь, потому что… тебе просто завидно. Ты не сможешь отрастить такие, - выпалил Илья, но через пару дней сбрил эти дурацкие усы.

Они оба быстро поняли, что вместе им было хорошо, вот только Диму, предпочитавшего девушек, восхищали лишь ум и эрудиция его нового друга, в то время, как тот испытывал к нему ещё и сексуальное влечение.

 

Однажды, когда Дима покидал комнату Ильи, торопясь на очередное свидание, тот, с трудом скрывая досаду, сказал:

\- Не понимаю, как в тебе могут сочетаться блудливость и следование восьмеричному пути*, который предлагает Будда.

\- Не вижу здесь никакого противоречия, - ответил Дима. – Дзен-буддистским монахам, достигшим просветления, позволялось покидать монастырь и даже жениться. Прочитай биографию Иккю Содзюна**, если не веришь. Иккю складывал стихи и сразу же их декламировал там, где находился в тот момент – в монастырской трапезной, на деревенской дороге, на пирушке у куртизанок или медитируя в горах. Вот, послушай, что он написал:

Осенний бриз одной-единственной ночи любви лучше,  
чем сотня тысяч лет бесплодной сидячей  
медитации.

Каждый день священники ежеминутно  
исследуют Дхарму***  
И без конца распевают сложные сутры.****  
Но, прежде чем делать это, они должны  
научиться  
Читать любовные письма, присланные ветром  
и дождем, снегом и луной.

 

\- Хочешь сказать, что уже достиг просветления? – поднял бровь Илья.

\- Нет, но к нему могут вести разные пути, - Дима хитро улыбнулся и скрылся за дверью.

 

Дима не собирался идти в армию. Одним из решающих факторов в пользу выбора физико-технического факультета в качестве места учёбы стало то, что факультет имел бронь от призыва студентов и военную кафедру. Обычно по окончании обучения парни-физтеховцы после двухмесячных сборов возвращались к гражданской жизни, получив офицерские звания. Но в этом году Родина сказала: «Надо», и с факультета сняли бронь. Деваться было некуда, и большая часть парней с их курса, как и Дима, отправились служить рядовыми.

В учебке Диме было тяжело физически, но там подобралась неплохая компания, поскольку вместе с ним туда попало множество ребят, учившихся в ВУЗах, благодаря чему обстановка была сносной. Гораздо хуже стало тогда, когда его перевели на место постоянной службы. Учитывая специальность Димы, его направили служить в ракетные войска. Он попал на затерянную в казахской степи пусковую ракетную установку. Ракетные шахты, как и пункт управления, находились под землёй. Большинство служивших там были старослужащими и высокомерно-пренебрежительно относились к этому умничающему салаге. Находящиеся в постоянной изоляции мужчины, долго лишённые женского общества, начинали вести себя неадекватно, уподобляясь стае хищников. Дима, насколько это возможно, старался сдерживаться и избегал открытой конфронтации.

Однако всему есть предел, и человеческому терпению тоже. Однажды Диме пришлось просидеть двое суток на боевом дежурстве, потому что никто не пришёл его сменить. Надо сказать, что это дежурство вкупе с советской пропагандой времён холодной войны держали его в страшном напряжении. Нужно было, не отрываясь следить за множеством индикаторов с тем, чтобы все приборы постоянно были в состоянии боевой готовности на случай того, если вдруг вражеская межконтинентальная ракета вздумает прорвать щит Родины. К концу вторых суток у него болели все мышцы, а глаза стали такими же, как у кролика-альбиноса. Вот он и не сдержался – высказал запившему и забывшему его сменить «дедушке» всё, что он думает по этому поводу. Тот, пребывая с бодуна в отвратительном настроении, решил проучить наглеца. Завязалась драка, окончания которой Дима не помнил, потому что, получив сильный удар по голове, отключился.

Он провалялся в госпитале больше месяца, после чего его комиссовали по состоянию здоровья, поскольку у него так и не прошли небольшие нарушения речи и координации. Дима вернулся домой, где мать начала над ним кудахтать, как над маленьким ребёнком. А он вовсе не чувствовал себя физически слабым. Дима вполне мог дотащить с рынка купленный там пятидесятикилограммовый мешок сахара (чтобы мама варила варенье летом), подтянуться на турнике раз двадцать и при желании переплыть Днепр. Вот тогда он и решил пересдать высшую математику не столько ради повышенной стипендии, а главным образом для того, чтобы доказать самому себе, что он находится в хорошей умственной форме и может соображать не хуже, чем раньше.

Как только смог, под предлогом восстановления в университете, Дима уехал из дома. Встреча со старым другом Ильёй стала для него глотком свежего воздуха. За год он ужасно истосковался по интеллектуальному общению. Они не могли наговориться, в который раз понимая, насколько были близки духовно. Поэтому Дима обрадовался возможности поселиться в одной комнате с единомышленником.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Восьмеричный - путь, указанный Буддой, ведущий к прекращению страданиялежит посередине между приверженностью мирским удовольствиям и аскетизмом. Это:  
> 1\. Правильные взгляды - это значит познание четырех истин, вера в истину причинности и правильный взгляд на вещи.  
> 2\. Правильное мышление - это значит не поддаваться желаниям, не жаждать, не гневаться и не причинять вреда другим.  
> 3\. Правильная речь, т.е. доброжелательная, искренняя, правдивая.  
> 4\. Правильное поведение, т. е. непричинение зла.  
> 5\. Правильный образ жизни, т.е. мирный, честный, чистый.  
> 6\. Правильное усилие, т.е. самовоспитание и самообладание.  
> 7\. Правильное внимание - это значит обдуманность в действиях.  
> 8\. Правильное сосредоточение - это значит внутреннее созерцание с целью установления перед собой правильных целей и просветления разума.
> 
> ** Иккю Содзюн (1 февраля 1394 - 12 декабря 1481) - японский дзэн-буддийский монах, поэт, художник, каллиграф, мастер чайной церемонии и театра Но. В этой главе приведен перевод некоторых его стихов.  
> ***Дхарма – Учение Будды. Слово «дхарма» имеет много значений и буквально переводится как «то, что удерживает или поддерживает», и обычно переводится на русский язык как «закон», его значение часто даётся как «универсальный закон бытия».   
> **** В буддизме сутры построены, в основном, в форме диалогов или бесед (обычно Будды, бодхисаттвы или патриарха с учениками), в которых излагались основы учения.


	5. Лучшее в жизни лето

Дима вернулся в Университет лишь к началу зачётной недели. Он сдал кипу документов в деканат и взял бланк разрешения на пересдачу высшей математики. Да, побегать за подписями нужно было изрядно. Кроме преподавателя, который будет принимать экзамен, разрешение должны были завизировать декан и его заместитель по младшим курсам, проректор и даже секретарь комсомольской организации университета. Получив все подписи, кроме проректорской, Дима зашёл в общагу к другу. Комната в самом конце коридора на девятом этаже поражала своей захламленностью. На кровати у двери спал ещё один его будущий сосед – колоритный Гриша Чумак с Диканьки. Мусорное ведро, стоявшее рядом с замызганным холодильником у двери, судя по запаху, исходившему оттуда, не выносили больше недели. Распарованные носки живописно валялись на пыльном полу. На столе, за которым сидел Илья, книги, конспекты и чертежи соседствовали с банкой варенья, к которой прилип прусак, и множеством чашек, из которых, похоже, когда-то пили кофе и чай, а теперь там произрастали разнообразные виды плесени. Под столом стоял авиационный прожектор. На вопрос Димы, зачем здесь эта хрень, Илья ответил, что с его помощью можно очень быстро разморозить холодильник.

\- Ну, ты и свин! – резюмировал Дима после беглого осмотра помещения.

\- Сам ты свин, - обиделся Илья.

\- Нет, я – полуконь, как герой Апдайка*, - скорчил потешную рожицу Дима.

\- Конь ты педальный! Я звонил тебе несколько раз, но твоя мать всякий раз говорила мне, что тебя нет дома. Где тебя черти носили? - Илья изо всех сил старался, чтобы его голос звучал ровно и не выдал того волнения, которое он испытывал.

\- Она уложила меня на обследование в больницу, пришлось пробыть там три недели, - ответил Дима.

\- И что говорят врачи? – встрепенулся друг.

\- Да фигню всякую, - отмахнулся Дима. – Надавали кучу таблеток и сделали из задницы решето своими уколами, - он не хотел говорить о своём диагнозе, с которым можно было с одинаковой вероятностью дожить до глубокой старости или внезапно отбросить копыта. Он предпочитал не задумываться об этом.

\- Теперь-то ты останешься? – с замиранием сердца спросил Илья.

\- Нет, я должен вернуться домой. Лучше приезжай ко мне готовиться к экзаменам, когда сдашь зачёты. Мать на три недели уезжает работать воспитателем в пионерский лагерь и мелкого с собой берёт. Отец редко бывает дома, так что практически вся квартира будет в нашем распоряжении. Если хочешь, можешь взять с собой Таню.

\- Я обязательно приеду, - Илья не мог скрыть своей радости, - а насчёт Таньки не знаю, она такая домоседка.

 

Илья рассказал своей девушке о приглашении, рассчитывая на то, что она откажется, однако эта домоседка, вопреки его ожиданиям, в этот раз решила выбраться из своей скорлупы. Возможно, потому что не хотела отпускать Илью одного, возможно, потому что решила, что без него ей будет скучно. Вот и отправились они погостить к Диме вдвоём. 

Автобусом можно было доехать до места назначения в два раза дешевле и настолько же быстрее, но они решили плыть на «ракете» на подводных крыльях по Днепру. Так ведь было намного интереснее и это тянуло на какое-никакое, но приключение. Ветер развевал волосы, мимо проносились леса и поля, а также маленькие и большие острова, заросшие камышом, с деревьями, вплотную подступившими к воде, словно желая полюбоваться своими в ней отражениями. Эти острова как будто манили Илью бросить городскую жизнь и поселиться где-нибудь в безлюдном месте, ведя, подобно некоторым философам древности, простой и близкий к природе образ жизни вдали от благ и соблазнов цивилизации. Интересно, что по этому поводу сказал бы Дима?

Улыбающийся Дима встретил их в речпорту и отвёз к себе домой. В данный момент он был хозяином стандартной трёхкомнатной «распашонки» в высотном доме. Девушке отвели отдельную спальню, а ребята расположились в гостиной. Первым делом Таня продемонстрировала свою хозяйственность, вымыв полы в квартире, наварив кастрюлю борща и нажарив кабачков с картошкой. После ужина уставшая девушка отправилась спать, а для парней началось раздолье. Потому что теперь можно было спокойно поговорить и покурить на балконе, без риска нарваться на очередную нотацию о вреде никотина. Можно было позвать отца, пригласить одноклассника Димы и поиграть на кухне в преферанс или в игрушечную рулетку. Да мало ли увлекательных дел, которыми можно было заняться ночью? Так что спать друзья ложились ближе к утру.

Уже через несколько часов лето врывалось в распахнутые окна яркими солнечными лучами, птичьими трелями и шумом машин, оно щекотало ноздри запахом смолы, плавящейся от жары на шоссе, вперемешку с ароматами полевых цветов и речной прохлады, которые приносил ветер с берега Днепра. Лето требовало бросить все занятия вырваться на свободу. Всё равно, куда: идти купаться на речку, гулять в лес или в степь. Однако спавшие на диване в гостиной Дима с Ильёй говорили лету и приходившей их будить по утрам Таньке: «Подожди, дай ещё поспать» и дрыхли до полудня. Проснувшись и позавтракав, ребята решали, что учёба может подождать, и шли купаться на Днепр, до которого от Димкиного дома было минут десять ходьбы. Дима с Ильёй спускались по заросшему полынью, васильками и дикими гвоздиками крутому склону на каменистый берег и, сбросив одежду, с наслаждением ныряли в зеленоватую воду, поднимая фонтаны брызг. Они долго плавали наперегонки в прохладной воде, затем, сняв мокрые плавки в кустах (в этот момент Илья обычно краснел) и надев брюки на голое тело, возвращались домой. 

После обеда друзья всё же брались за ум и за книги, вот только в случае Ильи это были художественные книги. Ему уже было не интересно учить теормех, в этом семестре он решил поставить эксперимент – изучать не предмет, а психологию преподавателя и применить полученные знания при сдаче экзамена. Поэтому он проглатывал один за другим фантастические романы из обширной библиотеки Димкиных родителей. Танька ругалась и взывала к его совести, но ему было всё равно, поскольку, пошумев некоторое время, она оставляла их с Димой в покое и шла учить теормех и писать шпоры. Таня была очень прилежной девочкой, недостаток ума она старалась компенсировать усидчивостью.

Вечером Дима с Ильёй ездили на стареньком велосипеде «Украина» за парным молоком в находившееся в паре километров от дома село. Илья сидел на багажнике, держа в одной руке авоську с трёхлитровой банкой, а Дима крутил педали. Когда шоссе делало крутой вираж и резко уходило под гору, Илья сжимал свободной рукой талию Димы и прижимался к его спине, а тот посмеивался: «Я не думал, что ты такой трус». На самом деле Илья не боялся, а просто пользовался удобным случаем безнаказанно полапать друга. В селе Дима покупал у знакомой бабульки молоко, и они отправлялись в обратный путь. По возвращении домой ещё тёплое, чуть сладковатое молоко сразу же разливали по чашкам и выпивали, затем ехали за ним ещё раз.

Таня, поначалу воспринимавшая Диму в штыки, сменила гнев на милость. Теперь она ставила в пример разгильдяю Илье хозяйственного Диму, помогавшего ей с уборкой и готовкой. В конце концов, она смирилась с их ночными посиделками. Главное, что никто не заставлял её в них участвовать, и она могла спокойно спать, когда хотела, и учиться в привычное для неё время. Для парней, которых тянуло друг к другу, она была своеобразным бампером, не позволяющим произойти чему-то, подобному лобовому столкновению автомобилей. Но даже в её присутствии их общение было довольно тесным. Каждую ночь Илья ложился спать рядом с Димой и долго не мог уснуть, ощущая, как от подобного соседства его тело наполняется желанием, а душа звонким чувством радостного предвкушения и надеждой на то, что Дима испытывает по отношению к нему те же чувства. Дима же чувствовал лишь то, что ему было очень хорошо с Ильёй. Он снова чувствовал себя здоровым и беззаботным. Казалось, что впереди у них большая прекрасная жизнь, и они могут добиться всего, чего захотят.

Это было утро в день перед экзаменом по теормеху. Танька по-прежнему усердно изучала конспект, Илья читал «Конец вечности» Азимова, а Дима – книгу по высшей математике. 

\- Ты не знаешь, что это за буква? – спросил Дима, тыча Илье под нос учебник.

\- Посмотри в конце, там есть список букв греческого алфавита, - недовольно отмахнулся тот.

\- Я уже смотрел, там нет такой буквы.

\- Не может быть, - Илья недоверчиво заглянул в учебник и пожал плечами, поскольку той странной буквы в греческом алфавите действительно не оказалось.

\- Если ты не знаешь, как она называется, я буду называть её «блямбда», - сохраняя серьёзное выражение лица, сказал Дима.

Илья и Таня дружно захохотали. 

\- Илья, нам пора собираться, сегодня в час дня консультация, - бросив взгляд на часы, сказала Таня.

\- Зачем тебе консультация? Ты уже и так весь конспект выучила. Останьтесь ещё на одну ночёвку, - вмешался Дима. – Первый автобус отправляется в шесть утра, вы успеете на экзамен.

\- И, правда, давай останемся, - ухватился за возможность ещё немного побыть рядом с Димой Илья.

\- Ты как хочешь, а я поеду, - отрезала Таня и развернулась, чтобы уйти собирать сумку.

\- У меня есть два билета на концерт Аллы Пугачёвой на сегодняшний вечер, - вдруг пустил в ход свой главный козырь Дима. – Хочешь пойти?

\- Откуда? Их же невозможно достать, – удивилась Таня. Не то, чтобы она слишком любила Алку, но попасть на её концерт считалось очень престижным. Она представила, как будет рассказывать потом об этом подругам, а те обзавидуются. 

\- Маме принёс кто-то из родителей в качестве мелкого подхалимажа, а она отдала их мне перед отъездом, - объяснил Дима.

\- Это скорее не мелкий подхалимаж, а взятка в особо крупных размерах. А почему ты сразу не сказал про билеты? – поинтересовалась девушка.

\- Я приберёг их в качестве последнего аргумента, - улыбнулся Дима.

\- Но билетов всего лишь два, а нас трое, - Таня растерянно перевела взгляд с Димы на Илью.

\- Идите вдвоём, - сделал великодушный жест Димка.

\- Я терпеть не могу попсу, - фыркнул Илья. – Это твои билеты, ты и иди с ней.

\- Да я, в общем-то, тоже не в восторге от Пугачихи, я с гораздо большим удовольствием сходил бы на «Машину времени», но есть некто, кто готов душу продать за то, чтобы попасть на её концерт. Таня, как ты смотришь на то, чтобы сходить на концерт с Вовиком?

\- Нормально, если потом он проводит меня домой.

Дима созвонился со школьным товарищем, и судьба сегодняшнего вечера была решена.

Когда Вова и Таня около шести вечера ушли на концерт, проходивший в местном дворце спорта, Илья и Дима впервые остались в квартире вдвоём. Они сели пить чай на кухне. Илья поделился с другом своими мыслями об уходе от цивилизации, напирая на то, как было бы здорово никуда не спешить и сидеть где-нибудь в лесу под деревом, постигая сущность. Дима поддержал эту идею, но предложил отложить её выполнение на несколько лет, он считал, что сначала им нужно получить высшее образование. 

Затем, вымыв чашки, они перебрались в гостиную и уселись рядышком на диване, продолжая разговор. Илья чувствовал себя, как на иголках. Он ловил на себе восхищённые взгляды Димы и чувствовал, как его сердце ускоряет свой бег. Илье ужасно хотелось обнять друга и ощутить вкус его тонких губ, рассказать, какие чувства испытывает к нему, и вместе с тем он испытывал страх быть отвергнутым. Илья медленно придвинулся ближе к Диме и положил свою руку за его спиной на спинку дивана, прикрыл глаза, медленно вдохнул и стал считать до десяти. На счёте десять он намеревался начать действовать. Вдруг громко щелкнул замок на входной двери – это Димкин отец вернулся с работы. Илья тут же отшатнулся от друга. 

Около десяти вечера вернулась довольная, как слон, Танька, получившая двойной кайф, поскольку на концерте Пугачёвой присутствовал Владимир Кузьмин, спевший вместе с ней две своих песни. Этой ночью Илья пришёл в спальню к Тане и долго занимался с ней сексом, вспоминая при этом, как Дима снимал трусы в кустах у речки. Из-за того, что утром они проспали, на экзамен Илья с Таней всё же немного опоздали, вследствие чего девушка перенервничала и отвечала на дополнительные вопросы неуверенно. За это она получила несмотря на отличные знания лишь четвёрку. Илья воспользовался одной из её шпор и, сумев отвлечь преподавателя (уфолога-любителя) от своего слабого знания предмета рассказом о том, что вчера он видел НЛО в виде проплывшей по небу серебристой капли, получил пятёрку. К удивлению друзей Дима передумал сдавать математику, сказав, что ему достаточно и того, что теперь он хорошо её знает.

 

Лето продолжалось. Ставшая неразлучной троица кочевала по дачам друзей, дурачась, как малые дети, ходила на пляж, где они сидели целыми днями, загорая, купаясь и листая конспекты. Иногда они брали напрокат водный велосипед и плыли на нём на пустынный Шефский остров. Когда сессия закончилась и у Ильи с Таней началась ежедневная практика в учебных мастерских, Дима уехал домой. Первокурсники отрабатывали практику, драя полы и стены в родном девятом корпусе, что было совершенно не интересно, вот Дима и решил отмазаться от практики по состоянию здоровья, притащив в деканат медицинское заключение из больницы.

Две недели Илья маялся, как наркоман, пытающийся спрыгнуть с дозы. Ежедневное общение с Димой стало ему необходимо, как воздух. В один прекрасный день он не выдержал и позвонил другу с центрального переговорного пункта. Взявшая трубку мать сказала, что Дима уехал к брату в Харьков. На этот раз Илья решил не сдаваться. Он должен был поговорить с другом, а лучше увидеться с ним. Он вспомнил, что старший брат Димы учится в Медицинском, и стал звонить в справочную Харькова, узнавая телефоны общежитий мединститута, затем принялся обзванивать общежития одно за другим. Вахтёрша третьего из них сказала, что у них проживает студент Серенко, и согласилась послать кого-то из студентов в комнату, где тот жил, чтобы позвать к телефону его брата.

\- Привет, конь педальный!

\- Илья? Привет! – раздался в трубке удивлённый голос Димки. – Как ты нашёл меня?

\- В наше время почти все вопросы можно решить по телефону. Ты нужен мне, приезжай, - выпалил Илья.

\- Знаешь, я тоже по тебе скучал, - признался Дима. – Хорошо, я приеду сегодня поездом в 21.45, но завтра в 6 утра должен буду уехать домой. Мать взяла билеты на двухчасовой поезд в Москву, хочет съездить к родственникам в Подмосковье и тянет нас с мелким с собой.

\- Тем более приезжай, я не выдержу без тебя до осени. Я буду ждать тебя на ступеньках у главного входа в здание вокзала.

 

Димка в белой рубашке и бежевых брюках казался таким родным и вместе с тем немного изменившимся. Илья чуть обнял его при встрече, насколько это позволяли правила приличия. Они ненадолго заскочили в общагу, а потом отправились бродить по ночному городу. Вечером на улице было прохладно, поэтому Илья одолжил другу свою олимпийку, слишком длинные рукава которой пришлось закатить. Когда они, устав ходить, присели передохнуть на лавочку в сквере, стоявшую рядом с бюстом Ленина с надписью «Победа коммунизма неизбежна», Илья не сдержался, притянул к себе друга и поцеловал в его губы. По телу Ильи пробежала дрожь от захлестнувших его эмоций. Это оказалось в сто раз лучше, чем целоваться с девушкой. Пару секунд он упивался ощущениями от нежных прикосновений желанных губ, но потом Димка оттолкнул его и, злобно зыркнув, спросил:

\- Какого чёрта?! 

\- Я люблю тебя. Я заметил, как ты на меня смотришь и подумал, что ты тоже…

\- Илья, пойми, ты мне очень нравишься, но только как друг. Я восхищаюсь твоим умом и эрудицией… но я же не голубой. Мне нравятся женщины.

\- Голубой, зелёный… - проворчал Илья. – Ты ведь не пробовал, может быть, тебе нравятся не только женщины…

\- Ты вообще соображаешь, о чём говоришь?! Несмотря на все громкие лозунги Перестройки, 121-ю статью уголовного кодекса, по которой полагается до пяти лет тюрьмы за мужеложство, ещё никто не отменял! - взорвался вдруг Дима.

\- Так тебя останавливает эта статья или твои предубеждения против гомосексуальных отношений? А, может быть, ты просто трусишь?

\- Да пошёл ты! – Дима вскочил и быстро зашагал в сторону проспекта Карла Маркса.

\- Сам сказал, сам пошёл… - Илья побежал за ним. - Постой, куда ты помчался, как конь тыкдымский? Междугородние автобусы всё равно не ходят ночью.

Дима притормозил, понимая, что его бегство может быть расценено как трусость. А он вовсе не испугался, просто этот поцелуй и признание застали его врасплох, вот он и психанул. Он не хотел из-за этой блажи (а иначе он не мог назвать сегодняшнюю выходку Ильи) терять лучшего друга.

\- Не знаю, что на тебя нашло, но, думаю, что это скоро пройдёт, - сказал он, - тем более что до осени мы с тобой не увидимся.

\- Ты же не станешь из-за этого перебираться в другую комнату? – забеспокоился Илья. – Я просто подумал, что ты тоже… иначе бы никогда…

\- Да ладно… забей! - сказал Дима и вдруг захихикал. – Так значит, эти твои постоянные шуточки про голубых были не просто шуточками?

\- В каждой шутке есть доля шутки...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Имеется в виду роман Джона Апдайка «Кентавр»


	6. Начало осени

Эта поездка в Москву обернулась для Димы адом. Мать ежедневно таскала его за собой по магазинам, где приходилось часами выстаивать в очередях за импортной одеждой, обувью и прочими дефицитами, которые можно было купить только в столице. Также в его обязанности вменялось ходить с ней в гости ко всем родственникам и знакомым и часами выслушивать их пустопорожние разговоры. Она обращалась с ним так, словно он всё ещё был мальчиком того же возраста, что и его младший брат, и это жутко бесило. 

Мать умудрилась испортить даже поездку на ВДНХ. Вместо того чтобы пройтись по выставкам, она встала в длинную очередь в кассу возле аттракционов, чтобы покатать на них десятилетнего Сергея. Кататься Диме совершенно не хотелось. Поэтому он отпросился у матери на полтора часа, чтобы сбегать в павильон «Космос». За это время мало что можно было успеть посмотреть, учитывая расстояние до павильона, однако это было намного лучше, чем убивать время, стоя в очереди. Он всего на десять минут опоздал к условленному месту встречи, фонтану «Дружба народов», но мать набросилась на него так, словно он совершил нечто противозаконное. Она орала на него на глазах у всех прохожих, как будто он был не взрослым парнем, а нашкодившим первоклашкой, и Дима не выдержал, он просто развернулся и ушёл. Почему она не может воспринимать его как взрослого человека, имеющего право на свободу воли?! Почему вечно хочет загнать его в прокрустово ложе своих представлений о том, как он должен себя вести?! Как же ему всё это осточертело!

Он отправился к двоюродной тётке, чтобы попросить у неё денег на билет домой. Пока Дима ехал сначала на метро до станции «Ждановская», затем на электричке до посёлка «Ильинский» и ещё полчаса шёл пешком до тёткиного дома по дачному посёлку, расположенному в сосновом лесу, успел успокоиться и пожалеть мать. Она ведь не виновата в том, что покойная бабка, считавшая крик единственным способом доказательства своей правоты, все время вмешивалась в жизнь своей дочери, вечно поучая и осуждая её. Выражение: «Грехи отцов падут на головы детей вплоть до седьмого колена» не следует понимать буквально. На самом деле оно означает, что дети перенимают дурные привычки и стереотипы поведения родителей, передавая их впоследствии своим детям, вот и страдают одно поколение за другим, будучи не в силах вырваться из этого порочного круга…

Тётя Ада сразу поняла, что Дима поссорился с матерью, но лечить ему мозги не стала, а просто усадила обедать в надежде на то, что поев, он станет терпимее. 

\- Тётя Ада, можно, я позвоню по межгороду? – спросил Дима после обеда. – Я недолго, - ему ужасно захотелось услышать голос друга, захотелось поговорить с адекватным человеком, понимающим его с полуслова. Как же ему сейчас не хватало родственной души…

\- Конечно, звони, - разрешила тётка.

Дима набрал номер Ильи и долго слушал длинные гудки в трубке. Ну, конечно, кто будет сидеть дома в такую погоду? 

После возвращения Диминой матери тётка устроила ей разнос за то, что та привязала взрослого парня к своей юбке, после чего мать отпустила его на пару дней побродить по Москве в одиночку. Наконец-то Дима добрался до прилавков книжных магазинов и даже, купив по случаю билет, сходил в театр на Таганке на спектакль «Десять дней, которые потрясли мир». Удивительно, но даже из этого революционного произведения на Таганке сумели сделать интереснейшую постановку. Как известно, театр начинается с вешалки. Этот театр начинался со входа, где вместо билетёров стояли актёры в форме солдата и матроса, отрывавшие половинки билетов и накалывавшие их на штыки своих автоматов. По фойе в компании актёров массовки разгуливал Валерий Золотухин в форме матроса с гармошкой в руках и распевал «Яблочко» и другие разухабистые песни. Сам спектакль оказался довольно динамичным, местами даже смешным, с неожиданными выходами из зала некоторых персонажей.

Спектакль закончился поздно, и Дима еле успел на последнюю электричку, получив чертей от матери за позднее возвращение. Оставшиеся до отъезда дни деспотичная мать снова никуда не отпускала его одного. Они провели эти дни, закупая домой шоколадные конфеты, какао и бананы, которые продавались только в столице. Дима не мог дождаться, когда же эти долбанные каникулы закончатся, и он снова окунётся в студенческую жизнь, получив долгожданную свободу и независимость.

 

Как же было здорово встретиться в начале сентября после долгой разлуки! Илья и Дима, учившиеся теперь на разных курсах, первое время никак не могли наговориться. Дима чувствовал, что Илья был ему намного ближе, чем родные братья и кто-либо из его прежних друзей, однако не допускал и мысли о том, что эта привязанность может носить не только дружеский характер. С Ильёй можно было одинаково легко и подурачиться, и поговорить о серьёзных вещах. Илье порой казалось, что Дима флиртует с ним, когда тот бросал на него долгие томные взгляды и слегка улыбался. Но всякий раз, когда Илья пытался обнять друга, то получал от него лёгкий удар по рёбрам и традиционное: «Уйди, противный», сопровождавшееся хихиканьем. Так что Илье пока приходилось довольствоваться лишь дружбой и совместным времяпровождением, надеясь на то, что со временем Дима поймёт и разделит его чувства. 

 

Дима оказался самым дисциплинированным в комнате, вставая по будильнику, несмотря на их обычные ночные посиделки за разговорами и прослушиванием кассет с концертами «Аквариума» или «Зоопарка». Он сразу же принимался будить Илью, бурчавшего несколько раз подряд: «Ещё десять минут», а затем: «Я сегодня не пойду на первую пару».

\- И это говорит тот правильный мальчик, который на первом курсе не позволял своей группе сваливать с лекции, когда преподаватель опаздывал? – привычно подкалывал друга Дима и шёл в умывалку, затем – на кухню, жарить себе яичницу. Он складывал сумку и торопил вдумчиво пережёвывавшего бутерброды Гришу:

\- Вообще-то уже пора выходить, иначе опоздаешь на лекцию.

\- Лучше пусть у меня будут угрызения совести, чем угрызения желудка, - флегматично отвечал выходец воспетого Гоголем хутора и продолжал трапезничать.

Дима отправлялся на занятия в девятку. Зачастую несколько минут спустя из комнаты выскакивал заспанный Илья и мчался в находившуюся ближе к общаге десятку, успевая войти в аудиторию вместе со звонком. После занятий они с Димкой обедали в столовой КБК*, где можно было на стоивший 30 копеек профсоюзный талон на питание набрать еды на 60 копеек. Этого вполне хватало, чтобы оплатить обед, состоявший из половины порции супа, каши с котлетой, салата из свёклы или капусты, компота или кефира и пары кусочков хлеба. Послеобеденное время они посвящали своим увлечениям. Оба были солидарны в том, что во время учёбы в ВУЗе они должны не столько обучаться избранной специальности, сколько развивать свой ум, получая максимум знаний из разных областей. Вот они его и развивали.

В некоторые дни недели они допоздна торчали в вычислительном центре, находившемся в пятом корпусе. У Димы в этом семестре были программирование на алгоритмическом языке Фортран и лабораторные по вычислительной технике. Илья, увлёкшийся программированием и идеей симбиоза человека и компьютера ещё на прошлом курсе, заразил этим и друга. Сейчас оба читали «Моделирование мышления и психики» Амосова и мечтали о тех временах, когда компьютеры будут занимать не этажи огромных зданий, как ЕС-1045**, а помещаться в ладошке. Вот тогда, в недалёком будущем, станет возможным научить компьютер мыслить подобно человеку и общаться ним без использования таких громоздких периферических устройств, как эти старые монохромные дисплеи с диалоговой системой «Примус». А сейчас они просматривали распечатки своих программ с сообщениями об ошибках и спорили о философских аспектах моделирования как метода познания.

Кроме увлечения вычислительной техникой, ребята ходили в группу, занимавшуюся теорией решения изобретательских задач, где вместе с такими же увлечёнными студентами бились над решением проблемных вопросов из различных областей науки и техники. Каким-то образом слух об этой группе докатился до режиссёра молодёжной редакции местного телеканала Сергея Емца, который решил снять о них сюжет. Илье сразу же удалось подружиться с молодым режиссёром, который впоследствии не раз приглашал его сниматься в своих передачах, посвящённых недавно вышедшей из подполья рок-музыке и проблемам современной молодёжи.

В этом году в университете начали в факультативном порядке преподавание китайского языка. Как только Дима, помешанный на китайской культуре, узнал об этом, он сразу же записался на эти занятия. За компанию с ним пошёл и Илья. Теперь по средам и пятницам с шести до половины десятого вечера оба посещали лекции в главном корпусе, выписывая в тетрадях иероглифы перьевой ручкой и запоминая их значение и правильное произношение.

Таня, к которой Илья заходил всё реже, иногда устраивала ему по этому поводу концерты. Однако её, похоже, бесило не столько отсутствие у них секса, сколько невнимание к её персоне. Илья несколько раз переспал с ней, но теперь, когда ощущение новизны пропало, это превратилось в скучные физические упражнения и не приносило желаемого удовлетворения, поскольку он хотел не её, а Диму и ничего не мог с этим поделать. Однако он не собирался полностью разрывать отношения с девушкой, потому что в глазах окружающих ему нужно было выглядеть нормальным. Поэтому Илья продолжал изредка встречаться с ней, большей частью на людях. Пару раз они вместе сходили в Русский Драматический театр и один раз на творческий вечер Юрия Соломина в КБК (культсектор группы Наташа, распространявшая билеты, всучивала их студентам в обязательном порядке со словами: «Надо же окультуриваться»). 

Вопреки ожиданиям Димы, со временем чувства Ильи к нему не прошли, а наоборот, лишь крепли. У них ведь было столько общего, да и совместное проживание ещё больше сближало их. С каждым днём Илье становилось всё тяжелее находиться рядом с другом и не иметь возможности хотя бы поцеловать его, не говоря уже о чём-то большем. Илье казалось, что нет ничего хуже, чем страдать от неразделённой любви. Однако в конце октября, когда этот конь стал пропадать по вечерам из стойла, оказалось, что может быть намного хуже, потому что к прежним терзаниям Ильи прибавились ещё и муки ревности.

Однажды вечером, возвращаясь домой, Илья увидел, как Дима, сидя на лавочке под общагой, обнимается с далёкой от модельных стандартов брюнеткой и о чём-то увлечённо ей рассказывает. Илья тогда лишь кивнул другу и вошёл общагу, отложив все вопросы до его возвращения.

\- Ты встречаешься с Лилей? – спросил Илья, едва лучший друг переступил порог их комнаты. – Я думал, что она – девушка Артура.

\- Была Артура, а теперь моя, - самодовольно ответил тот.

\- Господи, неужели ты не мог найти себе кого-нибудь получше этой толстушки с редкими волосами?

\- Некрасивых женщин не бывает, - выдал Дима. 

\- Ага, бывает мало водки, - продолжил известный афоризм Илья.

– Кроме того Лиля очень интересный человек, - продолжил Дима. – И вообще, какое тебе дело до того, с кем я встречаюсь?

Возразить было нечего, ведь Дима и слышать не хотел о его любви, кроме того, рядом сидел Гриша, развесив свои уши-локаторы. Конечно же, с точки зрения рядового обывателя, это не должно было касаться Ильи, однако это его не просто задевало, а серьёзно ранило. Когда Дима исчезал по вечерам, Илья теперь точно знал, куда тот ходил: на пятый этаж, в комнату, где жила студентка второго курса Лиля Остапчук, возвращаясь оттуда довольным, как мартовский кот. Сколько бы ни старался Илья воспользоваться мудрыми советами из книг по психологии и философии, у него никак не получалось избавиться от своих переживаний. Оказалось, что теория не всегда применима на практике. Илья стал злиться на непробиваемого дурака Димку, да и на себя самого за то, что не мог думать ни о чём, кроме того, как бы затащить того в постель. В один прекрасный день Илье надоело вести себя честно, и у него созрел коварный план. В конце концов, в любви, как и на войне, все средства хороши.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *КБК – культурно-бытовой комплекс, включающий в себя столовую на две раздаточных линии и зрительный зал на 300 мест  
> **ЭВМ типа ЕС-1045:  
> http://dic.academic.ru/pictures/wiki/files/70/Fotothek_df_n-11_0000385.jpg


	7. Планы – в жизнь

Уговорить Таню собраться у неё на 7 ноября, когда её родители уедут на дачу, оказалось проще всего, сложнее - завлечь к ней в гости Диму. Но Илья не был бы собой, если бы не справился с этой задачей. Он в полной мере владел талантом убеждения и при желании мог бы сколотить состояние, продавая холодильники эскимосам. Дима, выслушав его пламенную речь, с энтузиазмом принял предложение выпить.

Всё складывалось удачно: как только родители отбыли на свою фазенду, друзья оккупировали их квартиру, Танька наклюкалась ещё тогда, когда они с Ильёй дегустировали в погребе домашнее вино из красной смородины, чтобы выбрать самое лучшее. Молодое вино привело их в игривое настроение, и Таня не стала выпендриваться, когда Илья озвучил свою просьбу, и сделала ему минет прямо там, в погребе, подняв тем самым его уверенность в себе. Затем оба с трудом вылезли по шаткой металлической лесенке из погреба, стараясь не выронить бутылки с драгоценной жидкостью. Взяли шесть бутылок по 0,75, чтобы не бегать второй раз. Когда они вернулись в Танину квартиру, Дима уже успел поджарить отбивные. Пока Таня с Димой чистили на кухне картошку, Илья успел превратить лёгкое домашнее вино в креплёное с помощью сахара и принесенной с собой водки.

Первый тост был по поводу красного дня календаря – очередной годовщины Октябрьской революции, а дальше пили за что придётся. Вино лилось рекой, быстро и с удовольствием поглощалось, впрочем, как и съестное. Вскоре из закуски осталась лишь квашеная капуста. Веселье било через край, атмосфера была непринуждённой. Таня была очень рада, что ей снова оказывают внимание. Лёгкий жизнерадостный трёп не прекращался ни на минуту. Обсудить успели всё и всех. Парни оказались не меньшими сплетниками, чем девушка. После того, как они приговорили по бутылке на брата (и на сестру тоже), компанию вдруг пробило на коллективное творчество. Парни по очереди сочиняли строфы стихотворения, а Таню усадили записывать этот странный экспромт карандашом на листе, вырванном из тетради в клеточку:

Солнце нам светило ярко  
В виде лампы в 40 ватт,   
Нам ни холодно, ни жарко,  
А у Тани был отпад…

Мы теперь займёмся вышкой   
И не будем вам мешать,  
Отвлечёмся передышкой  
И пошлём кого-то спать.

Не дошли ещё до песен,  
Но до них ещё дойдём.  
Танька песни петь не хочет,  
Значит, будем петь вдвоём.

На троих уже не хватит,   
Чтобы снова сообразить.  
Но и эта шара катит,  
Остаётся шанс допить.

Не допустим мы изврата   
В наши славные ряды,  
Хоть и были здесь когда-то  
Этой сущности следы.

После того, как была поставлена финальная точка и выпит по этому поводу очередной двухсотграммовый стакан вина, парни вышли на балкон покурить, а Таню, не привыкшую так много пить, сморил сон на диване у стола в гостиной. Вернувшись с балкона, Илья отвёл девушку в спальню и уложил её на кровать, после чего они с другом приговорили оставшееся вино под аккомпанемент песен группы «Secret service», негромко звучавших из компактного магнитофона «Весна-207». Вскоре перебравший Дима улёгся на диване, согласившись, что не стоит сегодня возвращаться в общагу. Илья устроился рядом с другом.

Они снова лежали настолько близко, что касались друг друга, так же, как тем чудесным летом, когда гостили у Димы. Только теперь Илья не собирался упускать свой шанс. Он приподнялся на локте и стал целовать Димку в губы. На этот раз тот не стал отталкивать его, а ответил, с неожиданным напором проталкиваясь своим языком в его рот. Пальцы Ильи быстро справились с пуговицами на рубашке Димы и заскользили по его груди. С девушкой Илья никогда не испытывал и сотой доли того, что ощущал сейчас. Каждая клеточка его тела билась в экстазе от наслаждения, а ведь они пока ещё ничего такого не сделали. Димка настолько волновал Илью, пожирая его губы, что тому казалось, он может кончить от малейшего прикосновения к своему налившемуся кровью члену. Илья положил руку на пах Димки и понял, что тот тоже был возбуждён, сильные руки обхватили его спину, губы саднило от жадных страстных поцелуев.

Быстро расстегнув и рывком сняв с Димки брюки вместе с трусами, Илья обхватил губами его член. Он был таким толстым и восхитительно твёрдым… Природа, словно насмехаясь над высокими красавцами, наделила низкорослого парня таким внушительным инструментом. Так вот за что, оказывается, его так любили девушки... Илья отодвинул рукой крайнюю плоть и обвёл языком головку. Сейчас это сокровище было в руках Ильи, и он мог делать с ним то, что доставит море удовольствия его любимому и заставит того понять, что хорошо в постели может быть не только с женщиной. Илья насадился ртом на этот изумительный стояк, почти целиком заглатывая его, и стал двигать головой, одновременно посасывая член и слегка сжимая рукой яички. Димка застонал, чувствуя острое наслаждение от того, что делал с ним Илья своим горячим влажным ртом. Он вцепился в густые, слегка волнистые волосы друга, перестав бороться с собой. Сейчас ему было хорошо, и наплевать на всё остальное. Он был очень пьян, и это было для него оправданием происходящего.   
Илья взял руку Димки и положил её на свой член. «И когда только раздеться успел, паршивец?!» - подумал Дима, но руки не убрал, напротив, ощупал ею упругий член друга, а затем стал ритмично дёргать его. Теперь они стонали в унисон, а Димка ещё и дёргался при особо удачных движениях языка Ильи, а тот, к своему удивлению, понял, что благодаря выпитому алкоголю может некоторое время сдерживаться. Наконец, Димка, негромко выкрикнув: «Амбивалентность*», наполнил рот Ильи своей тёплой солоноватой спермой, и только тогда, глотая её, Илья позволил себе тоже кончить и уронить голову на живот своего любимого друга, целуя шрам от аппендицита и шепча: «Сенсуализм**». Как же это было прекрасно! Однако это оказалось одновременно и ужасно, потому что, когда Илья поднял голову, то заметил стоявшую в дверях Таньку, которая наверняка уже давно за ними наблюдала, но оба были настолько увлечены процессом, что не услышали щелчка дверной ручки.

Таня проснулась от ощущения переполненности мочевого пузыря и, по устоявшейся привычке не включая свет (чтобы не беспокоить родителей), встала с кровати и поковыляла в туалет. Стоило ей открыть межкомнатную дверь, как она поняла, что происходит в гостиной. Конечно же, свет был выключен и пробивавшийся сквозь шторы свет уличных фонарей, а падающий из окон дома напротив не мог явить ей всей картины, но воображение быстро дорисовало, что делали два тёмных мужских силуэта, а красноречивые стоны дополнили картину. Сомнений быть не могло. Два парня, которые безумно ей нравились, занимались удовлетворением друг друга.

Конечно же, она догадывалась, что чувствует Илья к своему другу, но её догадки – это одно, а вот так застатать их вместе – это совсем другое. Таня стояла и не могла сойти с места. Ситуация была идиотской и что бы она ни сделала, от этого будет только хуже. Только она со своим еврейским счастьем могла так влипнуть. Наверное, лучше всего в этой ситуации было бы вернуться в спальню и сделать вид, что она ничего не видела, ведь ни сил, ни желания скандалить у неё сейчас не было. Ей ужасно хотелось спать, но ещё больше - в туалет. Пока она стояла и думала, Дима выкрикнул: «Сенсуализм», вскоре после этого Илья что-то тихо шепнул и повернул голову в сторону Тани.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Амбивалентность (с лат.) — двойственность переживания, двойственные чувства, эмоции, вызываемые у человека какими-либо явлениями: любовь и ненависть, симпатия — антипатия, радость — горе и пр.  
> **Сенсуализм (с лат. чувство, ощущение) — принцип познания, основанный на чувственном восприятии, согласно которому в интеллекте нет ничего, чего ранее не было в чувстве.
> 
> Secret service – «Flash in the night»  
> http://www.audiopoisk.com/track/secret-service/mp3/flash-in-the-night/


	8. Беда

\- Выметайтесь! Немедленно! И чтобы я вас больше не видела! – Таня сказала это почти спокойно, но достаточно громко и уверенно, после чего, наконец-то, проследовала в туалет.

\- Блин! Вот чем ты думал? Вдруг она кому-то расскажет? – понтанулся Димка и, вмиг протрезвев, стал искать в темноте свою одежду.

\- Не расскажет, - успокоил его Илья. – Ей не нужно, чтобы её обсуждали в связи с тем, что её парень предпочёл ей другого парня.

\- Вы ещё здесь? Ждёте, чтобы я спустила вас с лестницы? – девушка снова появилась в гостиной, но теперь она была настроена воинственно.

\- Тань, успокойся. Ведь ничего такого не произошло. Тебе просто что-то показалось спросонья, - попытался привычно повесить ей лапшу на уши Илья, которому ужасно не хотелось выбираться из теплой лёжки.

\- Ни фига себе, показалось! Я не собираюсь ждать, когда произойдёт что-то _такое_. Пошёл вон! – она запустила в него тем, что под руку попалось – диванной подушкой.

\- Пошли, Илья, поспать нам здесь всё равно не дадут, - заключил Дима, застёгивая на себе рубашку.

Друзья вышли на празднично освещённый проспект и пошагали в направлении общаги. Воздух был по-зимнему холодным, благодаря чему они быстро трезвели. Оба испытывали некоторую неловкость из-за того, что их застукали. Поэтому обсуждать случившееся не хотелось. Хотелось поскорее добраться до кровати и уснуть. Автопилот сработал отменно и привёл их домой через козырёк над входом в общежитие и открытое окно туалета на втором этаже в обход стоявшей сегодня на вахте суровой бабушки по кличке Зоркий Сокол.

  
На занятиях Таня теперь сидела исключительно со Светкой. Илью она демонстративно игнорировала, всякий раз проходя мимо него с крайне независимым видом, но он прекрасно видел, что её глаза были покрасневшими и слегка припухшими. Наверняка плачет по ночам. Илье было жаль, что так сложилось, он не хотел её обижать, однако для него сейчас были важнее его собственные чувства, а не то, что испытывала девушка. С собственными тоже было не фонтан. В течение двух последующих недель после столь необычного празднования очередной годовщины Октябрьской революции Илье так и не удалось поговорить с Димой об их отношениях, поскольку тот пресекал на корню любые разговоры о том, что между ними тогда произошло. Однажды без объяснения причин Дима пропал куда-то на весь день. Он вообще стал в последнее время более замкнутым и мало что рассказывал Илье. Вскоре открылась причина подобного поведения Димы, когда он однажды вечером огорошил лучшего друга, сообщив тому неожиданную новость:

\- Мы с Лилей подали заявление в ЗАГС. Будешь моим свидетелем?

Илья стоял и ловил ртом воздух, как рыба, выброшенная на берег, в то время как Гриша начал поздравлять Диму. Час от часу не легче. Мало было Димке пропадать у неё вечерами, так он ещё и это ярмо на себя надеть собирается… Зачем?! Илья постарался улыбнуться и выдавил из себя:

\- Это надо отметить.

\- Я больше не буду с тобой пить, - сказал Дима и так посмотрел Илье в глаза, что тому сразу стала ясна причина его отказа.

«Ага, значит, не забыл, чем закончилась наша прошлая совместная пьянка, - подумал Илья. – Не хочет пить, не уверен в себе, опасается, что это снова может повториться, гомофоб хренов».

\- Не хочешь больше, пей меньше, нам с ребятами больше останется, - неожиданно даже для самого себя выдав этот каламбурчик, Илья схватил куртку и помчался в центральный гастроном, чтобы успеть купить несколько пузырей до его закрытия.

Илья вернулся в свою комнату с шестью бутылками водки и двумя друзьями Димы, приболтав их выпить за безвременный конец холостяцкой жизни их общего друга. Пьянка разрасталась и набирала обороты. Вскоре, унюхав запах алкоголя, в их комнату через окно по карнизу пришёл Серёга Чухин из соседней комнаты, вслед за которым подтянулись несколько знакомых ребят, правда, уже через дверь. У них с собой было, и Дима, позабыв о своих благих намерениях, употребил некоторую дозу самогона, и теперь весело хихикал. Илья вовсю травил байки о сварливых тёщах и прочих «прелестях» семейной жизни, из-за которых развелись многие его знакомые.

  
Едва Дима продрал глаза на следующее утро, как Илья ткнул ему под нос лист бумаги, исписанный несколькими корявыми почерками.

_Расписка._

_Я, Серенко Дмитрий Владимирович, 1967 г. рождения, настоящим принимаю на себя обязательство не жениться на гражданке Остапчук Лилии Александровне до 21.11.89 г. Дана Лукенюку И.З._

_21.11.86 г. /подпись Д. Серенко/_

_Я пьян!!! /подпись Д. Серенко/_

_Засвидетельствовано Хмельницким Владимиром Леонидовичем. Расписка дана вышеподписавшимся Серенко Д.В., находившимся при этом в здравом уме._

_21.11.86 г. /подпись В. Хмельницого/_

_Свидетельствую, Демиденко Андрей Васильевич._

_21.11.86 г. /подпись А.Демиденко/_

_Свидетели пьяны!!! /подпись Д. Серенко/_

Дима прочёл бумагу и, насмешливо посмотрев на Илью, сказал:

\- Можешь скатать эту бумажку в трубочку и засунуть её остреньким концом себе в задницу, поскольку она не имеет никакой юридической силы. Я всё равно женюсь на Лиле.

\- Зачем так спешить? Повстречались бы ещё какое-то время, чтобы быть уверенными в том, что подходите друг другу.

\- Она беременна, - сказал, как отрезал Дима. – Я должен жениться и заботиться о ней и о нашем ребёнке. - Он встал с кровати, натягивая тельняшку, в которой обычно ходил дома.

\- А как же наши планы? Мы ведь столько всего собирались сделать вместе? - Только и мог сказать ошарашенный Илья.

\- Придётся их пересмотреть. Я решил пока ограничиться лишь занятиями китайским, а остальное отложить на неопределённое время, - Дима взял полотенце и вышел в умывалку, а Илью, всё ещё надеявшегося, что тот передумает, накрыло по полной программе.

Это было концом всех его надежд. Ребёнка Дима, конечно, не бросит и не заставит девушку сделать аборт, он ведь такой правильный, несмотря на внешнюю безалаберность. Возможно, он вообще не стал бы жениться на этой Лысе (так Илья окрестил про себя девушку друга), если бы не её беременность. А из-за этого совсем скоро Дима женится, переберётся вместе с Лилей в комнату на семейном третьем этаже, и тогда Илья сможет видеть его лишь изредка. Конец совместным вечерам и их увлечениям. Конец надеждам на взаимность… Как же он сможет жить без Димки?! Илья упал на кровать и уткнулся лицом в подушку, чтобы никто не увидел слёз, катившихся из его глаз.

\- Эй, ты чего? – вернувшийся из кухни Гриша легонько хлопнул его ладонью по спине. – Ты же, вроде, проснулся. Идём на занятия.

\- Я не пойду сегодня. Голова болит после вчерашнего, - буркнул Илья.

Больная голова была уважительной причиной для пропуска занятий, поэтому Григорий больше не стал его беспокоить. Дима тоже предпочёл оставить его в покое. Хотя какой может быть покой после таких известий?! Сердце разрывалось от тоски и боли. Илье не хотелось ни вставать с кровати, ни есть, ни жить… Без Димки жизнь теряла всякий смысл. Незачем было теперь к чему-то стремиться, ведь лучший друг покидал его. Какое-то время они ещё будут жить в одной комнате, но между ними не будет ничего, кроме обычных товарищеских отношений. Дима предпочёл променять его и все их устремления на обычную скучную семейную жизнь, такую, какой жило серое однородное большинство населения этой страны.

Весь день Илья пролежал в кровати, временами проваливаясь в тяжёлый сон, а вечером, когда вернулись его соседи по комнате, он ушёл к Артуру. У того тоже было «лирическое» настроение, в честь чего они уселись «квасить». Ночью, когда закончилась купленная в ближайшем ликероводочном магазине водка, за ней пришлось сгонять к таксистам всё по той же «дороге жизни» (через козырёк и окно туалета на втором этаже). Эта ночь всё тянулась, и Илье казалось, что она никогда не кончится, как не прекратится и боль, раздирающая в клочья его душу. Артур уснул под утро, а Илья вернулся в свою комнату, чувствуя себя несмотря на лошадиную дозу алкоголя отвратительно трезвым. Соседи спали, а он был слишком взвинчен и ложиться не захотел. Эмоции просили выхода, Илья взял тетрадь и ручку и, включив настольную лампу, начал писать стихи:

Я с друзьями попью ночью «чая»,  
Распишу преферанс до утра,  
И на случай не уповая,   
Наглотаюсь побольше дерьма.

Перережу две синие жилки,  
И рассветом разбивши глаза,  
Чёрной кровью своей на сопилке*  
Напишу иероглиф «зря».

  
Илья подумал, что резать вены - слишком длительный процесс, можно ведь успеть испугаться и передумать. Он встал из-за стола, подошёл к окну и посмотрел на улицу. Небо ещё и не думало светлеть. Там, снаружи, за окном, как и внутри него, была тьма. Лишь кое-где в окнах домов блестел свет, да светились уличные фонари. Илья подумал, что не выдержит этого бессмысленного и безнадёжного существования, в которое превратилась теперь его жизнь, ещё недавно казавшаяся такой интересной. Может быть, открыть сейчас окно и броситься вниз, разом прекратив всё это? Илья уже повернул шпингалет, но потом решил сначала в последний раз взглянуть на Димку и приблизился к его кровати. Тот крепко спал, лёжа на боку и положив руку под подушку. Без привычных очков выражение его лица было словно у маленького наивного ребёнка.

Илья подошёл к столу, чтобы написать ему несколько слов на прощание. Взгляд упал на написанные им строки, он перечитал свои стихи. Какая патетика... Илье вдруг стало очень стыдно за написанное, не хотелось бы, чтобы кто-то посторонний прочёл это. Он выдрал из тетради лист и порвал его на мелкие кусочки. Что же написать, чтобы это было понятно лишь Димке и не компрометировало их двоих в глазах других? Сможет ли его предсмертная записка заставить друга пожалеть о своём решении?

Илья вдруг вспомнил о матери. Что почувствует она, когда его не станет? Нет, нельзя было сотворить с ней такое, ведь это убьёт её. И вообще было бы глупо добровольно уходить из жизни до сорока лет, будучи полным сил и здоровья. И как только ему могла прийти в голову подобная глупость? Крах любви – ещё не конец света. Даже без этого в жизни ещё оставалось много интересного, чего он не узнал и не испытал. Он ведь хотел сходить в горы, пожить в тайге, увидеть океан, прыгнуть с парашютом, построить дом, вырастить сына... Нужно было попытаться выполнить хоть что-то из этого. Да, ему будет тяжело в первое время, но он должен справиться. В голову Ильи пришла мысль о том, что могло бы помочь ему пережить эти тяжёлые времена. Он так и сделает, только сначала съездит поговорить с матерью.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *сопилка (укр.) - дудочка
> 
> OST главы - группа «Аквариум» «Всё, что я хочу»:  
> http://www.audiopoisk.com/track/akvarium/mp3/vse-4to-a-ho4u/


	9. Цепная реакция

Таня была не слишком удивлена, когда Илья пришёл к ней домой. Честно говоря, она уже давно ждала, что он придёт к ней извиняться. К этому моменту она в своих душевных метаниях успела пройтись от намерения обматерить и спустить его с лестницы до готовности простить и желания немедленно затащить его в постель. Однако когда парень начал сбивчиво оправдываться, она слушала его с надменным видом, как и положено оскорблённой стороне. Она не собиралась так быстро сдаваться, ведь ей нужно было «сохранить лицо». Внезапно Илья сделал нечто неожиданное - он стал на колени и сказал:

\- Прости меня, пожалуйста. Теперь я понял, что мне нужна лишь ты. Таня, выходи за меня замуж.

Сначала девушке показалось, что она ослышалась. Зачем жениться, когда их отношения стали такими, при которых люди обычно расстаются? Он что, шутит? Да нет, он выглядел вполне серьёзным и даже немного взволнованным, умоляюще глядя на неё снизу вверх своими огромными карими глазами. Таня окончательно растерялась.

\- Ты согласна?

\- Я… должна подумать, - неуверенно произнесла Таня, будучи не в состоянии сразу дать ответ. Она подумала, что отказать всегда успеет, ей ведь не каждый день предлагали выйти замуж. Предлагали впервые. Она хотела бы взять несколько дней на размышление. Пусть помучается. Да и самой не помешало бы как следует подумать над тем, стоит ей согласиться или отказать. 

\- А что тут думать? Ты ведь сама хотела, чтобы мы поженились, - на лице Ильи появились обида и недоумение.

Конечно же, она хотела, чтобы они поженились. В советском обществе для женщины брак был чем-то сродни знаку качества. Женщина не считалась безнадёжной, даже если расходилась с мужем вскоре после свадьбы. Быть разведёнкой считалось намного престижнее, чем ни разу не побывать замужем. Таня с самого начала хотела, чтобы они с Ильёй поженились. Не только для того, чтобы приобрести некий уважаемый в обществе социальный статус, а, главным образом, ради того, чтобы избавиться от чувства, что совершает нечто аморальное, возникавшее у неё всякий раз, когда она ложилась с Ильёй в постель, из-за чего то, что должно было приносить ей радость, становилось причиной угрызений совести и множества страхов. Мать и бабка воспитывали её в большой строгости, у них в семье было не принято даже разговаривать о сексе. Мать краснела и запиналась, пытаясь рассказать ей про месячные. А сколько было вылито грязи на несовершеннолетнюю соседку, забеременевшую в десятом классе… Поэтому всякий раз, когда у Тани хотя бы на пару дней случалась задержка, она приходила в ужас. Исходя из подобных соображений, она склонялась принять предложение Ильи, хоть и предчувствовала, что ничего хорошего из этого не выйдет.

\- Хотела. Сейчас тоже хочу, - призналась Татьяна. – Только как я могу быть уверенной, что в будущем ты не совершишь ещё один прыжок в сторону?

\- Обещаю, это больше никогда не повторится, - произнося эти слова, Илья был уверен в том, что он говорит правду. 

Ну какая женщина может устоять, когда мужчина просит её о чём-то, стоя на коленях?..

\- Хорошо, я выйду за тебя, - она не успела больше ничего сказать, потому что Илья сграбастал её в объятия и стал целовать, а затем потянул в сторону спальни, чтобы ратифицировать мирный договор. 

Вот так всегда... Ей хотелось романтики, а он тащил её в койку… Хоть бы цветочки принёс… Нет, однажды он всё же притащил ей на день рождения редкие розовые подснежники. Значит, не совсем безнадёжен.

 

\- Ну, что, бери паспорт, идём подавать заявление, – предложил Илья после краткого, но весьма бурного секса.

\- Что, прямо сегодня? – удивилась такой спешке Таня.

\- Завтра – четверг, это – день разводов. В пятницу, субботу и воскресенье заявления тоже не принимают, потому что идёт регистрация браков, а в понедельник в ЗАГСе выходной. Ты же не хочешь потерять неделю? – на самом деле Илья боялся, что за это время она может передумать. Он хотел бы, чтобы они с Таней расписались как можно скорее, возможно, даже раньше Димы, и пришли на его свадьбу вместе.

\- Ладно, идём, - удивляясь, тому, как он в очередной раз сумел добиться от неё того, чего хотел, Таня встала с кровати и начала одеваться. Одеваться при Илье она стеснялась ещё больше, чем раздеваться, потому что у неё не было красивого нижнего белья. Его и купить-то было негде, кроме Москвы, да и то, если повезёт. Когда отец ездил туда в командировки, он привозил им с матерью импортную одежду и обувь. Заказать ему лифчик Таня не решалась. Поэтому ей приходилось носить то, что было в продаже в ближайшем универмаге.

 

Они успели поругаться в ЗАГСе, пока ждали своей очереди из-за того, что Таня не хотела брать фамилию Ильи. Как чувствовала, что их брак будет недолгим. Но Илья снова добился своего, сыграв на её эмоциях – он сказал, что ему будет приятно, если она будет носить его фамилию.

После подачи заявления у них состоялся очередной спор, на этот раз по поводу самой свадьбы. Таня думала, что они просто посидят где-нибудь в кафе со свидетелями, а Илья заявил, что хочет пригласить на свадьбу маму и всех своих родственников. Решив, что раз уж традиционной свадьбы не избежать, Таня пошла на принцип и решила позвать всех своих родственников и подруг. Илья, в свою очередь, пожелал пригласить всех своих друзей с их боевыми подругами. Количество приглашённых тут же удвоилось и стало ясно, что гулять свадьбу в малогабаритной хрущёвке не получится. Придётся арендовать на вечер кафе или ресторан, что ощутимо ударит по финансам родителей. Кроме того, будет довольно проблематично найти приемлемое по цене и количеству мест заведение. Таня успокоила себя тем, что свадьба бывает в жизни лишь раз, поэтому всё должно быть, как у людей. Следовательно, белое платье, чёрная «Чайка» с куклой на капоте и банкет по полной программе обязательны.

 

На прошлые выходные их мамы «перетёрли» и выдали своим чадам деньги на покупку свадебных нарядов, и вот сейчас Илья с Татьяной грустно слонялись по единственному в городе салону для новобрачных «Юность», который не блистал глубиной ассортимента. Висевшие на вешалках бесформенные белые платья скорее походили на мешки, чем на праздничную одежду, а мужские костюмы годились разве что для похорон. Когда Татьяна в третий раз осматривала имеющиеся в наличии платья, видимо, надеясь выбрать одно из них, которое будет не столь ужасным, как остальные, к ней подошла женщина восточной наружности, до этого курсировавшая по салону, и тихонько спросила:

\- Девушка, вам нужно красивое платье?

Танька с Ильёй закивали с энтузиазмом китайских болванчиков.

\- Я живу недалеко. Идёмте ко мне, я покажу вам несколько хороших платьев.

\- Идём? – просительно посмотрела Танька на Илью. 

\- Давай посмотрим, - согласился тот.

Женщина жила всего за квартал от салона на пятом этаже стандартной панельной хрущёвки. В её квартире было полно отрезов ткани, в углу зала стояла раскрытая швейная машинка «Чайка-III», так что и ежу становилось ясно, что эта женщина зарабатывает себе на хлеб с маслом пошивом свадебных платьев. Танька примерила несколько платьев разных фасонов и остановила свой выбор на длинном приталенном платье со шлейфом, множеством воланов и огромным, расшитым искусственным жемчугом, воротником в стиле мультяшной Белоснежки*. Илья офигел, когда услышал его цену: 300 рублей. Это же сколько пластинок можно было купить!** Илья считал неразумным выбрасывать такую сумму, покупая вещь, которую будешь носить лишь один день. Однако Танька, хотевшая выглядеть на своей свадьбе сногсшибательно, продолжала настаивать на своём желании приобрести именно это платье (похоже, у них была любовь с первого взгляда). К тому же, она соблазнилась ещё и предложенной шляпкой с вуалеткой спереди и белым бантом из фатина сзади, которая стоила, как джинсы***. Пытаться её переубедить было бесполезно. Купив всю эту красоту, они отнесли её домой к Тане. Теперь оставалось приобрести белые туфли для невесты и приличный костюм для Ильи. Предсвадебные хлопоты помогали парню отвлечься от его мрачных мыслей.

Они объездили все магазины города, но ни костюма, и белых туфель так и не купили. В «Доме моды» на левом берегу были, конечно, неплохие костюмы, но только второго роста, а Илье нужен был пятый. Ну, а туфли белого цвета, похоже, отсутствовали, как класс. Всё шло к тому, что нужно было отправляться за недостающими частями свадебной экипировки в столицу. Тем более что недавно вернувшийся оттуда Дима очень удачно скупился. Таня не хотела пропускать занятия, поэтому Илья решил ехать один. К этому моменту у него полностью пропал интерес к учёбе, и лекции он теперь чаще пропускал, чем посещал. Занятия китайским он тоже забросил, зависая почти каждый вечер в вычислительном центре. Но теперь вместо того, чтобы писать и запускать на счёт свои программы, он играл в «Королевство» или «А ну-ка, посади корабль на Луну».

Они с Димой по-прежнему жили в одной комнате, но с каждым днём всё больше отдалялись друг от друга. Илья решился признаться Диме, что скоро тоже женится лишь тогда, когда тот вручил ему пригласительный на свою свадьбу:

\- Я приду к тебе не один, а с Таней. Мы подали заявление, так что я не смогу быть твоим свидетелем, - он ожидал, что Диму заденет его скоропалительное решение.

\- Я так и знал, что, в конце концов, вы с Танькой поженитесь, - улыбнулся друг. - Хотя мог бы и раньше предупредить меня, до того, как Лиля написала пригласительные, теперь она будет недовольна, - не удержался от упрёка Дима. – Чёрт, кого же мне взять в свидетели?

\- Предложи Вовику, думаю, он будет рад.

\- Пожалуй, я так и сделаю.

\- Дима, а где в Москве ты покупал свой костюм?

\- В ГУМе. Если бы я был один, то ходил бы там несколько часов, но Лиля, как только вошла в универмаг, сразу сориентировалась и безошибочно выбрала нужную вещь. У неё просто талант.

Илье было очень неприятно слушать восхваления его счастливой соперницы. Ну, неужели Димка ничего к нему не чувствует? Неужели не понимает, какую боль это ему причиняет? Ведь Илья решил жениться от безысходности, от невозможности быть вместе с любимым человеком. Решил, что ему сможет помочь эта замена.

 

Сегодня наступил страшный для Ильи день, суббота, 13 декабря – день Димкиной свадьбы. Свадьбу они с Лилей решили отмечать в ресторане «Хортица» на одноимённом острове. Илья хотел выехать в Запорожье с самого утра, но Танька упёрлась рогом, не пожелав пропускать лекции. Поэтому ему пришлось, взяв деньги на цветы и подарок, ехать одному, чтобы успеть на торжественную регистрацию в ЗАГСе. Таня должна была подъехать позже прямо в ресторан. Церемония регистрации была довольно скучной и официальной. Затем, сфотографировавшись у входа в ЗАГС, молодые по устоявшейся традиции поехали возлагать цветы к «Вечному огню» на набережной, а гости – своим ходом в ресторан.

Сначала Илья ещё надеялся, что Танька просто задерживается, но когда стемнело, понял, что она уже не приедет. Позже она объяснила ему, что у неё начались месячные, и ей стало плохо, но Илья ей не поверил, решив, что так она решила отомстить ему за тот ноябрьский нежданчик с Димкой и за то, что он не привёз ей из Москвы туфли. Поскольку она так и не появилась, Илье пришлось вытерпеть весь этот фарс в одиночку. Хотя на душе у Ильи скребли кошки, ему приходилось делать радостное лицо, наблюдая за тем, как картинно Дима с Лилей позировали фотографу на фоне ресторана, стилизованного под средневековую крепость, мило улыбаясь и прижимаясь друг к другу щеками, как они целовались взасос при каждом крике «горько!» за праздничным столом. Илья был готов убить тамаду за то, с какой частотой та заставляла молодожёнов вставать со своих мест и целоваться. Он присутствовал на свадьбе своего друга, а у него было такое чувство, что на похоронах.

Когда похитили невесту, Илья подумал, что, к сожалению, на свадьбах нет обычая похищать жениха. Он похитил бы Димку, связал его по рукам и ногам и увёз далеко-далеко… Но всё это были лишь его фантазии. А в реальности он чтил Уголовный кодекс и не видел смысла трепыхаться, если Димка не любил его. С трудом высидев пару часов в ресторане, Илья ушёл со свадьбы своего лучшего друга, который для него по-прежнему оставался больше, чем другом. Через неделю должна была состояться свадьба Ильи, и он уже сомневался в правильности своего решения. Однако отступать было поздно, ресторан «Маяк» был заказан и родственники приглашены, свадебные наряды и кольца куплены.

 

Эту ночь перед своей свадьбой Илья провёл в квартире Татьяны, но эти ханжи, её родители, соблюдая приличия, уложили его спать на кресле-кровати в своей комнате. С утра он, нарядившись в свадебный костюм, поехал на автовокзал встречать своих родственников, а Танька, которой в ЗАГСе выдали талон на обслуживание в парикмахерской без очереди, помчалась делать причёску. Когда он вернулся с мамой и родственниками, то ужаснулся тому, во что превратила себя молодая симпатичная девушка, сделав в салоне красоты химическую завивку. Эта новая причёска с множеством мелких кудряшек визуально добавляла ей лет пять и делала похожей на крановщицу. К тому же от неё теперь разило какими-то химическими реактивами и лаком для волос «Прелесть», которым была щедро спрыснута её голова.

Не мудрствуя лукаво, Илья предложил быть своим свидетелем другу Димки Вовику Хмельницкому, поскольку все остальные его друзья уже были с парами. В последний момент Вовик заявил, что не сможет, поскольку подал заявление со свидетельницей Лили Натальей. Это была просто какая-то цепная реакция… Поэтому Илье срочно пришлось искать ему замену и брать в свидетели малознакомого парня из общаги.

На рушник**** во время церемонии бракосочетания Таня с Ильёй встали одновременно, что означало, ни один из них не желал уступать лидерства в семье. Илья видел, как его мать плакала во время церемонии от счастья. Правильно, пусть думает, что у него всё прекрасно. Из ЗАГСа он вынес невесту на руках и донёс её до машины, отдавая дань не только традиции, но и её нежеланию пачкать взятые у подруги на время белые босоножки. Чёрная «Чайка» повезла их в фотоателье, где было сделано несколько групповых снимков на цветную плёнку со свидетелями и родственниками, а также несколько снимков пары молодожёнов на фоне фотообоев с изображением осеннего леса. Затем новобрачных повезли возлагать цветы к монументу Вечной Славы, где Танька с трудом заставила себя ненадолго вылезти из машины, кутаясь в тёплую красную куртку, надетую поверх платья.

Ресторан был заказан на вечер, поэтому пришлось заехать домой, где Таню с Ильёй перед домом обсыпали перловкой и монетками. Преломив преподнесенный родителями каравай, молодые выпили шампанского и бросили фужеры на землю (на счастье), однако хрусталь не захотел биться. Свидетель с какого-то перепуга тоже бросил на землю свой фужер, вот он-то как раз и разбился, обдав белое платье невесты остатками недопитого шампанского. «Ну, всё, ховайся…» - подумал Илья и оказался прав, поскольку невеста, уже давно искавшая повода разрядиться, тут же учинила истерику. Она так быстро бросилась по лестнице наверх, что наступила на шлейф своего платья, и это только подлило масла в огонь.

Через полчаса пострадавшее платье было зашито и высушено феном, невеста заново накрашена и готова идти в бой, в смысле отправляться в ресторан. К счастью, на тамаде родители решили сэкономить, поэтому в ресторане Илье с Таней дали возможность спокойно поесть. Когда одна из подружек умыкнула невесту в туалет (типа, украла), Илья был только рад этому. Теперь, без её недремлющего ока, можно было спокойно выпить и поговорить с друзьями. Странно, но Димка на его свадьбу не пришёл. Илья терялся в догадках, почему… Неужели ему тоже было бы тяжело? Только сейчас Илья начал осознавать, что только что совершил большую глупость: этот брак ему не поможет, а Таня не была равноценной заменой Диме… Поэтому Илья основательно «принял на грудь». Однако выпитый за столом алкоголь оказал ему услугу. Благодаря выпитому, этой ночью он, занимаясь сексом со своей теперь уже законной супругой, смог долго не кончать и дважды удовлетворить её.

 

На следующий вечер после того, как родственники разъехались, Илья, взяв водку и «Советскую» колбаску, отправился в общежитие к друзьям, где и заночевал, потому что ему не хотелось возвращаться к своей жене.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Воротник платья невесты: http://s3.uploads.ru/t/EgNmC.jpg  
> ** В середине восьмидесятых госцена грампластинок в художественно оформленных конвертах составляла 2 рубля 50 копеек.  
> *** В середине восьмидесятых госцена импортных джинсов была 100 рублей, но их очень редко можно было найти в универмагах, а у фарцовщиков они стоили от 130 рублей.  
> **** Рушник (укр.) – вышитое полотенце с надписью «На счастье, на долю!», использующееся в церемонии бракосочетания на Украине.


	10. Есть ли жизнь после свадьбы?

Многие могут дать тебе совет, как правильно поступить, но никто не скажет, как тебе жить после того, как ты поступил как порядочный человек, но вразрез со своими желаниями. Ведь осознание правильности твоего поступка не делает его последствия для тебя менее неприятными. Так и Дима, женившись на Лиле по необходимости, вынужден был день за днём расхлёбывать последствия своего поступка. Он стал встречаться с ней, несмотря на то, что его тянуло к Илье, для того, чтобы доказать себе, что он нормальный мужик. Поначалу он увлёкся ею, как увлекался до этого многими своими девушками, но разве он должен был жениться на каждой из них? Однако когда Лиля сообщила ему о своей беременности, Диме пришлось пересмотреть свои планы, в которые не входило обзаведение ребёнком в ближайшие 5 лет.

Ну ладно, Дима вынужден был жениться в силу очень важной причины, но зачем было торопиться жениться Илье? Когда подошёл день свадьбы друга, Дима понял, что не сможет присутствовать на его свадьбе. После занятий он пришёл домой и завалился в койку, сказав жене, что не пойдёт на свадьбу, поскольку у него сильно болит голова. Лиля решила тоже не ходить. Дима весь вечер тупо пялился в потолок, задаваясь вопросом, как Илья смог вынести его свадьбу.

Сразу же после свадьбы молодая жена единолично стала распоряжаться их финансами, прибрав к рукам не только все свадебные деньги (пригодятся на приданое малышу), но и стипендию Димы, ежедневно выдавая ему лишь небольшую суму на питание и сигареты. Лиля начала диктовать, чем ему следует заниматься, а чем не следует. Она хотела, чтобы он забросил свои вечерние занятия китайским и нашёл подработку. Дима нашёл компромиссный вариант: он устроился на полставки лаборантом на кафедру физики и продолжил заниматься тем, что ему нравилось. С каждым днём жена раздражала его всё больше и больше своими диктаторскими замашками и тем, что всё время что-то ела, а если не ела, то кушала, а если не кушала, то жевала…

 

Как и следовало ожидать, собственный брак не помог Илье смириться с Димкиным. Напротив, стало только хуже, поскольку помимо собственных душевных терзаний добавилось ещё и ежедневное мозгоклюйство со стороны жены и её родителей, в квартире которых они жили. Все пытались лечить ему мозги по поводу его поздних возвращений домой и того, что по утрам он спал, как сурок, и вообще, по их словам, вёл себя, как тунеядец. А ведь он сбегал от реальности, которая его не устраивала, в сон, а от напряжённой атмосферы в семье – к друзьям.

Таня, поначалу увлечённо игравшая в любящую жену, потихоньку превращалась в психованную стерву. Как только они поженились, режиссёр Сергей Емец пригласил их с Ильёй поучаствовать в телепередаче, посвящённой проблемам молодых семей. К сожалению, передача шла по городскому телеканалу в прямом эфире, и Таня не смогла увидеть себя на телеэкране. Но многочисленные одногруппницы, посмотревшие эту передачу, уверяли, что она, хоть и не успела ничего сказать, стушевавшись на фоне распустившего павлиний хвост мужа, выглядела прекрасно, что весьма потешило её эго. Когда Илье, у которого был хорошо подвешен язык, дали слово, он настолько удачно высказался, ненавязчиво подведя разговор к специально приглашённому гостю - психологу из службы семьи, что многие не поверили в то, что это не было вызубренной частью заранее написанного сценария. Он тогда сказал, что если у них возникнут проблемы в семейной жизни, то они обратятся к психологу. Теперь проблем было хоть отбавляй, но он не собирался идти в службу семьи. Что он скажет психологу, который попытается их примирить? Что женился по глупости, а на самом деле любит не жену, а своего друга? Что теперь жалеет он о том своём решении?

Сессию Илья не сдал, не явившись даже на те зачёты, которые ему могли поставить «автоматом» за былые заслуги. Если бы он, посыпав голову пеплом, пришёл каяться в деканат и попросил дать ему возможность сдать экзамены позже, ему, наверняка, пошли бы навстречу, но он не хотел этого делать, поскольку успел разочароваться в избранной специальности. Впав в глубокую депрессию, он уже не хотел почти ничего, кроме того, чтобы его оставили в покое. Но в покое его не оставляли. Танька и её родители ультимативно требовали: «Либо учись, либо иди устраиваться на работу», а он пока не мог определиться, чем хочет заниматься дальше.

В конце концов, они вызвали его мать, которая была ещё не в курсе того, что её сын на грани вылета из универа. Зря они это сделали. Эта душеспасительная беседа закончилась скандалом и его нервным срывом. Непонятно, каким чудом он тогда сдержался, чтобы не ударить инициатора этого образцово-показательного воспитательного мероприятия – Таньку. Он схватил жену за руку и потащил её в спальню. Прижав её к двери, в которую ломились её родичи, он закричал: 

\- Если я тебя настолько не устраиваю, то давай разведёмся! 

Она в ответ лишь молча хлопала ресницами. Илье стало стыдно за то, во что он превращается. Он не мог больше оставаться в этом доме. Он был здесь чужим. Илья отпустил жену и выскочил из квартиры, не собираясь возвращаться назад. В общей сложности он реально прожил в браке менее двух месяцев. Маме потом пришлось убедительно соврать, что он сдаст сессию, и она успокоилась.

Теперь Илья снова кантовался в своей старой комнате в общаге. Пока его не отчислили, то и из общежития не турнули. Хорошо, что, женившись, он не успел оттуда выписаться. У него оставалось около двух месяцев до того, как в деканате примут решение и подготовят необходимые для его отчисления документы. 

В поисках духовного просветления Илья некоторое время тусовался на театральной площади с кришнаитами, однако, чтение мантр и поедание прасады* не помогли усмирить мятежный дух и достичь душевного равновесия. Хорошо индусам, у них круглый год лето, полно разнообразных фруктов и овощей, а наши суровые зимы и скудный набор продуктов в магазинах не позволяют перейти на вегетарианство. Если не жрать мяса, то запросто можно ослабеть и замёрзнуть, а повторение тыщу раз за день мантры «Харе Кришна» приводит не к просветлению, а отупению. Однако больше всего Илью не устраивало то, что кришнаитам было дозволено заниматься сексом лишь в законном браке с целью рождения детей и воспитания их в духе сознания Кришны.

Тогда Илья решил пойти другим путём и выбить клин клином. Если он ничего не мог поделать с тем, что его по-прежнему тянет к парню, он решил переспать с другим парнем. Ребята из его ближайшего окружения отпадали, поскольку тесно общались друг с другом и могли разгласить информацию о нетрадиционных сексуальных предпочтениях Ильи, поэтому он выбрал для этих целей симпатичного первокурсника Витю Курочкина. Русоволосый мальчик был настолько хорош собой, что его сложно было называть иначе, чем Витенькой. Его пухлые чувственные губы манили смутными обещаниями, а голубые глаза смотрели на мир из-под падающей на них длинной косой чёлки наивно и чуть игриво. Он был среднего роста, слегка курнос и на редкость хорошо сложен.

Не отягощённому умственной деятельностью первокурснику льстило внимание столь известной в общаге персоны, хотя он поначалу не мог понять природы этого интереса. Ведь они учились на разных курсах и интересовались различными вещами. Лишь в тот момент, когда Илья, оставшись наедине с Витей, начал обнимать его, тому стало понятно, что к чему. Ушлый парнишка не стал уклоняться от поцелуев старшего товарища, а решил извлечь выгоду из его интереса к себе. Когда Илья попытался расстегнуть на Витеньке рубашку, тот остановил его, схватив за руку, и сказал: 

\- Извини, мне нужно срочно сделать задание по высшей математике.

\- Давай свои задачи, я решу их, - предложил Илья, обрадованный тем, что его не отшили.

Решив минут за 15 все задачи с пределами, на которые обычный первокурсник потратил бы не менее часа, Илья снова обнял довольно улыбавшегося Витеньку. На этот раз тот позволил ему не только поцеловать себя, но и потрогать. Однако, когда Илья попытался сделать Вите минет, тот выпроводил его из комнаты под предлогом того, что скоро вернутся его соседи.

\- Но мы ведь ещё встретимся с тобой, когда их снова не будет дома? – с надеждой спросил Илья.

\- Возможно, я смогу это устроить, если ты достанешь мне новый диск «Modern talking».

Илья сразу понял, что Виктор требует платы за свою благосклонность. Было неприятно, что парень готов быть с ним не из-за взаимного влечения, но Илья вынужден был пойти это, поскольку в суровых совковых реалиях не видел иных возможностей удовлетворить свои нетрадиционные сексуальные потребности, не получив позорного клейма «педик» со всеми вытекающими отсюда последствиями. Хотелось надеяться, что со временем у него сложатся отношения с Витей, и он сможет выбросить из головы Диму.

Пластинка «Поговорим о любви» суперпопулярной в тот период группы «Modern talking», недавно выпущенная всесоюзной фирмой грампластинок «Мелодия», была большим дефицитом. Эти пластинки изредка завозили небольшими партиями в универмаги, и за ними сразу же выстраивались длинные очереди. Причём тому, кто стоял в хвосте, могло и не достаться пластинки, ради которой он простоял несколько часов. В течение недели Илья курсировал между универмагами города, пока удача не улыбнулась ему в Доме Торговли на левом берегу. Очередь в отдел, где продавались пластинки, сделав несколько крупных петель на первом этаже, тянулась по лестнице до второго этажа. Люди стояли в три ряда, чтобы очередь не растянулась на весь второй этаж. К тому же, когда люди стояли подобным образом, им казалось, что они были ближе к кассе. Илье в тот день крупно повезло: в его руках оказалась вожделенная пластинка с изображением шахматного поля и больших разноцветных шаров на конверте.

Когда Илья принёс её Вите, тот сразу же послал погулять своих соседей и поставил пластинку на проигрыватель, после чего они с Ильёй сначала скакали под музыку в стиле диско, изображая тёмненького и беленького солистов, а затем долго и страстно целовались, сидя на кровати. Хоть Илье нравилась лишь рок-музыка, он вынужден был признать, что блондин Дитер и длинноволосый брюнет Томас исполняли довольно качественную попсу. А ещё он подозревал, что между двумя солистами были не только творческие отношения… На этот раз Виктор позволил полностью себя раздеть, и снявший с себя одежду Илья вздрагивал, прижимаясь к нему всем телом и целуя его шею и покатые плечи, а взяв в рот его член, чуть не кончил. Он заглатывал его член и гладил белую гладкую кожу бёдер. Витя слегка постанывал и приподнимал бёдра, толкаясь навстречу. Кажется, он не притворялся, ему на самом деле нравилось то, что с ним делал Илья. Когда Витя кончил, то Илья чуть не захлебнулся его спермой, мощной струёй брызнувшей в его нёбо.

\- Я хочу в тебя, - прошептал Илья, проглотив сперму парня.

\- Как-нибудь в другой раз, - лениво потянувшись, улыбнулся Витенька. – Когда принесёшь мне пластинку «Pet Shop Boys». – На этот раз Илья вынужден был довольствоваться тем, что Витя отсосал у него. Ему было очень приятно, хоть парень и забывал прятать зубы, когда полировал его член.

 

Новая задача была намного сложнее, поскольку дебютный альбом группы «Pet Shop Boys» «Please», записанный в прошлом году, ещё не выпускался в Советском Союзе. Значит, придётся отправляться на «тучу»** и платить втридорога за импортную пластинку. Поскольку в этом семестре стипендию Илья не получал и денег у матери не просил, он решил посетить жену и забрать свою часть денег, подаренных им на свадьбу. Танька оказалась дома, и он сразу же спросил у неё:

\- Когда мы пойдём разводиться?

\- Ты действительно хочешь развестись? – ответила она вопросом на вопрос.

\- Да. Какой смысл быть мужем и женой только на бумаге?

\- Может быть, не стоит так торопиться? Может, мы ещё раз попробуем пожить вместе. Мы могли бы снять квартиру, тогда мои родители не смогут вмешиваться в наши отношения.

\- Я подумаю, - ответил на это предложение Илья, которого со дня на день могли выселить из общежития. В родной Марганец он возвращаться не собирался. «Королевство маловато, развернуться негде». - Таня, я хочу забрать свою половину денег.

\- Так ты только за этим пришёл? А я-то думала, что ты по мне соскучился, - обиделась она. – Деньги спрятаны под нижним ящиком в тумбочке, но часть я уже потратила на финские сапоги, которые купила на толкучке.

Илья пошёл в спальню, забрал половину оставшихся денег и поспешил убраться до возвращения её родителей. В субботу он купил на «туче» пластинку «Pet Shop Boys», выпущенную болгарской фирмой «Балкантон», обошедшуюся ему в 50 рублей и постер группы за десятку. Вспомнив о том, что по телевизору стали стращать СПИДом, он приобрёл ещё три американских презерватива за 5 рублей (советские презервативы стоили всего 4 копейки, но никуда не годились, потому что, во-первых, вместо смазки были пересыпаны тальком, а во-вторых, выпускались всего в одном, причём очень большом размере, из-за чего спадали). После этого окрылённый Илья поспешил в общагу. 

Витя очень обрадовался пластинке, а заодно и Илье. Его соседи как раз собрались в кино, поэтому комната до позднего вечера была в их полном распоряжении. Оказалось, что парнишка подготовился к сегодняшнему событию, запасясь вазелином, металлическую коробочку с которым он достал из тумбочки, как только они остались одни. На этот раз у Ильи не хватило терпения на долгую прелюдию. Несколько раз поцеловав Витю, он раздел его и, поставив на колени, принялся намазывать вазелином его анус. Казалось, что сердце вот-вот выскочит из груди от этого зрелища. Дрожащими от волнения руками Илья разорвал фольгу, в которую был упакован презерватив, и надел его, после чего одним быстрым рывком протолкнулся внутрь, не обращая внимания на витино: «Блин! Больно!». Это был полный кайф: стенки туго обхватывали его член, яички во время толчков соприкасались с обнажёнными ягодицами. А сознание того, что он занимается чем-то запретным с человеком его пола, сводило с ума. Меньше, чем через минуту он кончил и, обессиленный, упал на Витю.

 

Они встречались ещё несколько раз, причём Витя вымогал у Ильи всё более дорогие подарки. Деньги подходили к концу. С ними постепенно угасал и интерес Ильи к Вите, поскольку им было решительно не о чем поговорить. В какой-то момент Илья понял, что Виктор больше его не волнует. Одного только физического влечения для развития отношений оказалось недостаточно. 

И вот, в один «прекрасный» день из деканата прислали письмо, чтобы студент Лукенюк явился забрать свои документы… 

 

Однажды в середине апреля, когда Дима вернулся после занятий в свою комнату в общежитии, он увидел, что Лиля собирает сумки.

\- Ты едешь на выходные домой? – спросил он.

\- Нет, я ухожу от тебя, - огорошила его жена.

\- А как же ребёнок? – растерянно спросил Дима.

\- Это не твой ребёнок, - добила она его.

Дмитрий наконец-то прозрел. Он понял, что это был ребёнок Артура, с которым Лиля поссорилась как раз перед тем, как начать встречаться с ним. Он просто вовремя подвернулся под руку женщине, срочно искавшей подходящего кандидата в мужья. Вероятно, сейчас они с Артуром помирились, и он решил снова с ней сойтись и признать ребёнка. Вот уж не ожидал Дима, что его так цинично используют…

\- Оставайся здесь, лучше уйду я, - Дима быстро взял себя в руки. - У меня меньше барахла, я быстрее соберусь. Когда пойдём подавать документы на развод? Стоит поторопиться. Пока ребёнок не родился, можно развестись через ЗАГС, а потом – придётся через суд, и это может затянуться на полгода. 

\- Хорошо, мы подадим заявление на развод на следующей неделе, - ответила коварная женщина.

\- Лиля, ты можешь часок посидеть у кого-то из соседей, пока я буду собираться? – спросил Дима, которому было неприятно находиться в одной комнате со своей пока ещё женой.

\- Я посижу у Ленки в 307-й, - спокойно сказала та и вышла из комнаты.

Господи, и из-за этой женщины он разрушил отношения со своим лучшим другом!..

 

Ветер над родником,  
Путник вдали с огоньком.  
Флейта из тростника,  
Нежная, как строка.

Песни моей любви.  
Ты меня не зови,   
Не притворяйся огнём  
Солнечным летним днём.  
Не открывай свой дом,   
Нет мне покоя в нём.

Я разожгу костёр,  
Я не окончил спор,  
Фразу не завершил.  
Как я тебя любил,  
Как я тобой горел,   
Песни какие пел…

Поздно. Взошла луна.  
Ты у себя одна.  
Я один на весь лес.  
Я для себя воскрес.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Прасада - в индуизме пища (как правило, вегетарианская), или любой другой элемент, в ходе религиозного обряда предложенный скульптурному образу божества или святого и распространяемый после этого среди верующих как духовное и священное вещество, как символ божественной благодати.  
> «Туча»** - так называлась нелегальная толкучка, на которой продавалось то, чего не было в магазинах.
> 
> «Pet Shop Boys» – «It's a sin», аудио:   
> http://www.audiopoisk.com/track/pet-shop-boys/mp3/its-a-sin/  
> Перевод: http://www.amalgama-lab.com/songs/p/pet_shop_boys/it_s_a_sin.html


	11. Питер

Перед отъездом домой Илья решил зайти к своему «подшефному» первокурснику. Он не дошёл всего нескольких шагов до его двери, когда она открылась и в проёме показалась миниатюрная блондинка Леночка, которая обернулась на пороге и повисла на шее провожавшего её Витеньки. По идее Илья, увидев подобное зрелище, должен был расстроиться, но оказалось, что ему было всего лишь противно смотреть, как они лизались. Он понял, что эта связь без любви была дорогой в никуда. Илья не стал устраивать сцен, просто вернулся в свою комнату на девятом этаже общежития и стал собирать вещи. Всё сразу в руках не увезти, ничего, он упакует книги и зимнюю одежду в сумки, часть из которых заберёт позже. В дверь постучали. На пороге стоял Дима с вещами.

\- Так вот на чьё место меня поселил комендант, - сказал он, увидев сборы друга. – Эх, светлая у тебя голова, жаль только, что дураку досталась… Не поверю, что ты не смог сдать сессию.

\- Я не захотел. Мне просто стало не интересно дальше учиться, - ответил тот, не желая раскрывать истинных причин того, почему ему не хотелось учиться.

\- Что собираешься делать? Вернёшься домой? – поинтересовался Дима, опасаясь, что Илья уедет в Марганец, и он больше его не увидит. Он хотел бы наладить отношения с другом, но вряд ли это удастся сделать на расстоянии.

\- Съезжу ненадолго к маме, а потом вернусь сюда устраиваться на работу. Но до этого хочу съездить автостопом в Питер немного развеяться. Может, повезёт увидеть живого Б.Г.*

\- Я бы тоже поехал с тобой, если ты подождёшь до майских праздников, - Димкины глаза загорелись в предвкушении увлекательного приключения. - Не хочу пропускать занятия.

\- Конечно, подожду, вдвоём будет гораздо веселее, - обрадовался Илья. – Я пока съезжу к маме, а перед майскими вернусь и мы отправимся по трассе.

\- Я слышал, вы с Танькой расстались, - сказал Дима, и только после того, как эта фраза прозвучала, понял, что эта тема была не самой удачной для продолжения разговора.

\- Ты, как вижу, тоже расстался со своей женой, - заметил Илья.

\- Да. Мать страшно ругалась, когда я сообщил ей о том, что собираюсь разводиться, - пожаловался Димка. – Сказала, что не стала бы выбрасывать деньги на ветер, устраивая нам такую свадьбу, если бы знала заранее, что мы разбежимся. Но кто знал, что так получится?

\- Я не стал говорить своей, но она узнала об этом, получив повестку в суд, которую туда мне прислала Танька. Вот стерва! 

\- Все они стервы, - согласился Димка. – Как Лиля кинула меня со своей беременностью… А ребёнок-то был не мой.

\- Капец… Артура? – догадался Илья. – Так вот почему он так нажрался, когда узнал о том, что вы с ней женитесь…

\- Сделали из меня идиота, - буркнул Дима и принялся раскладывать вещи.

 

Они путешествовали налегке, прихватив с собой лишь смену белья, зубные щётки и блокноты для путевых заметок. Настроение было лёгким и приподнятым, несмотря на то, что им не слишком везло с попутками. Водители-дальнобойщики не очень-то горели желанием бесплатно подвозить двух парней, они предпочитали подбирать на дороге одиноких симпатичных девушек, которые могли расплатиться за проезд натурой. Порой друзьям приходилось по 2-3 часа голосовать на трассе, прежде чем находился водитель, который соглашался их подвезти. Погода была переменчивой: утром было холодно, а днём на солнце становилось жарко и приходилось снимать куртки. Вымокнув под дождём и продрогнув под Тулой, но так и не дождавшись доброго водилы, друзья поменяли концепцию и отправились на железнодорожный вокзал. Остаток пути до Ленинграда они проехали на электричках. Это оказалось не менее увлекательно – ехать без билетов и успевать вовремя слинять при приближении контролёров. Однажды им даже пришлось на ходу выпрыгивать из окна, когда состав замедлил ход на каком-то полустанке, чтобы не попасть в лапы милиционерам, которых вызвали контролёры из-за того, что Илья им нахамил. Несколько синяков и ободранные ладони казались мизерной платой за тот адреналиновый кайф, который они поймали от этого приключения.

Добравшись, наконец, до Ленинграда, друзья в полусонном состоянии вывалились на платформу Московского вокзала. Они вышли на Невский проспект в районе площади Восстания. Оглядевшись вокруг, друзья осознали тот факт, что они были в Питере, Мекке всех рокеров и по совместительству культурной столице СССР. Поэтому поначалу они даже растерялись, не зная, куда им податься в первую очередь. Решили для начала прошвырнуться по Невскому, а потом попытаться найти, где можно было бы переночевать. 

Здесь во всём чувствовался размах. Старые четырёх- или пятиэтажные дома с высокими узкими окнами поражали разнообразием фасадов. А мосты! Сколько их было на одном только Невском проспекте… На Невском также было множество магазинов, причём, наряду с совкового вида гастрономами, здесь встречались и дорогие бутики, типа «Ив Роше» и т. п. Зверски проголодавшиеся друзья заморили червяка сосисками с капустой и плюшками, запив их кофе с молоком в небольшом кафетерии в одном из многочисленных гастрономов и снова вышли на проспект. 

Пройдя ещё пару кварталов, они наткнулись у Аничкова моста на экскурсионный автобус, который собирал желающих ознакомиться с достопримечательностями северной столицы, и решили прокатиться по городу. Трудно было понять логику организаторов этой экскурсии. Под монотонное бубнение экскурсовода друзей прокатили мимо Казанского собора, церкви Святых Петра и Павла, Эрмитажа и Зимнего дворца, затем провезли по Адмиралтейской набережной и Дворцовому мосту на Васильевский остров к основанной Петром Первым Кунсткамере. Экскурсия включала в себя посещение этого занимательного музея.

После двухчасового хождения по Кунсткамере в сопровождении занудного гида, экскурсантов снова погрузили в автобус и подвезли к стоявшему на вечном приколе у Петроградской набережной Невки крейсеру «Аврора», где была произведена высадка экскурсантов с возможностью побродить по знаменитому крейсеру. Вблизи корабль оказался маленьким и невзрачным, и никак не тянул на символ революции, коим являлся уже почти семь десятилетий. Затем их снова посадили в автобус и прокатили мимо Петропавловской крепости.

По завершении экскурсии, когда туристов высадили в районе площади Александра Невского поблизости от одноимённого моста, пригревшиеся и задремавшие в автобусе друзья, немного побродили по набережной. Свинцовотучее небо здесь было намного ближе к земле, отражаясь в покрытых рябью водах Невы. Гранитные парапеты набережной ещё помнили гулявших здесь когда-то Пушкина и Блока. Пронизывающий ветер, дувший с Невы, мгновенно развеял их сонливость. Здесь было слишком холодно для уроженцев юга Украины, приехавших в лёгких курточках, поэтому нечего было и думать о том, чтобы присесть на лавочку на набережной, не рискуя отморозить себе задницу. Поэтому друзья решили направиться в знаменитое кафе «Сайгон»**. Они добрались туда к пяти вечера, как раз тогда, когда там потихоньку начал собираться тусняк из рок-музыкантов и их поклонников. Увы, в этот вечер в кафе так и не появились ни Б.Г., ни Цой, ни Кинчев, но и без этого там было очень здорово. В числе прочих интересных людей друзья познакомились там с одной художницей, раньше жившей на Украине. Узнав, что им негде переночевать, она предложила остановиться в своей мастерской. 

\- Ты – прямо, как Алёша Карамазов, - шепнул Дима Илье, очаровавшему Марину.

\- Не вижу ничего общего, - фыркнул тот.

\- Если бы он оказался один в чужом городе без денег и без вещей, то сразу же нашёл бы людей, которые рады были бы предоставить ему жильё и деньги. Так характеризует Алёшу Достоевский. Никого не напоминает?

\- А, ты в этом смысле… И в самом деле, между нами есть что-то общее, - согласился Илья. – Хочешь жить, умей вертеться…

Мастерская располагалась недалеко от центра города на чердаке одного из классических питерских домов с двором-колодцем, и в ней отсутствовали такие блага цивилизации, как горячая вода и отопление, а вместо кровати был старый матрац на полу. Из удобств здесь были лишь ватерклозет, да старенький проржавевший умывальник. Но это была какая-никакая крыша над головой, причём бесплатно. Поэтому вымотанные дорогой друзья были рады, что им не придётся ночевать на вокзале. Осмотревшись, они поняли, что Марина рисовала и лепила из глины исключительно кошек, но кошки эти были прикольными, и все они выглядели сытыми и счастливыми. Диме больше всего понравилась толстая рыжая кошатина, сидевшая на рельсах, держа в лапках ридикюль в стиле старухи Шапокляк. Девушка накормила их яичницей, поджаренной на древней, как и сам дом, керосинке и, заметив, что парни клюют носами, ушла к себе домой, оставив их одних.

Первую половину ночи Илья с Димой мёрзли, занимались перетягиванием старенького одеяла, затем обнялись и, замотавшись в кокон одеяла, угрелись и уснули. Дима проснулся под утро оттого, что губы Ильи бродили по его шее, а руки бесцеремонно хозяйничали в его трусах. Первым его желанием было оттолкнуть этого нахала, но рядом с ним было так тепло и, чёрт побери, приятно. Поэтому Дима сделал нечто неожиданное для себя – он впился поцелуем в порочные губы друга, почти кусая их. Илья простонал, прижимаясь к желанному телу, и с удивлением ощутил руки друга на своих лопатках. Он протолкнул свой язык сквозь неплотно сжатые зубы Димки и, почти не веря, что это происходит наяву, а не во сне, провёл им по ребристому нёбу. Его рука сильнее сдавила охренительный димкин стояк и стала ритмично его подёргивать.

\- Сволочь, что ты со мной делаешь?! – прошипел Дима и вдруг резко подмял Илью под себя. – Я ведь был нормальным до той ночи в начале ноября. А после того, как ты отсосал мне тогда, я не могу спокойно смотреть на тебя, особенно на твои губы… Как вспомню, так дрожь по спине пробегает. Никогда в жизни не испытывал подобного. Вот возьму сейчас и отымею тебя, как сучку! - он сорвал с Ильи трусы и майку, удивляясь, что тот не пытался сопротивляться.

Этот порыв Димки удивил Илью, но не напугал. Димка хотел его. Ну, что ж, он готов быть с любимым человеком на любых условиях. Однако его беспокоило то, что Димка с абсолютно невменяемым видом стальной хваткой держал его за руки. Илья понял, что если тот сейчас совершит насилие, то потом не простит себе этого, и, скорее всего, постарается больше не видеться с ним, чтобы не вспоминать о своём постыдном поступке. Илью это категорически не устраивало, он хотел быть с Димкой не только здесь и сейчас, а всю оставшуюся жизнь. Разве сможет он найти другого человека, который так понимал бы его?

\- Это вчерашнее посещение камеры пыток снесло тебе крышу? – спросил он, и это подействовало на Димку отрезвляюще.

\- Возможно, - вместо того чтобы отыметь этого педика, из-за которого он, нормальный пацан, стал чувствовать влечение к человеку своего пола, Дима разжал руки и уронил голову на его грудь. Немного полежав неподвижно, он принялся нежно поглаживать грудь Ильи. Он только сейчас заметил то, на что раньше не обращал внимания, правая грудная кость друга выпирала несколько сильнее левой.

\- У тебя киль, как у цыплёнка-бройлера, - сказал Димка. Как же долго он пытался игнорировать то, что испытывал к Илье… Вот и сейчас хотел наказать того, злясь из-за того, что ему понравились их поцелуи и объятия.

Илья еле заметно улыбнулся и обнял его за шею, притягивая к себе. Им ещё предстояло долго привыкать к их непростым отношениям и учиться доверять друг другу. Их губы встретились, но на этот раз поцелуй получился иным – нежным, долгим, но от этого не менее страстным. Димка сбросил свои боксеры и футболку и лёг на бок рядом с Ильёй, накрыв своей ладонью его возбуждённую плоть. Тот, в свою очередь, принялся подёргивать его член, обнимая другой рукой за спину. Разгорячённые тела снова сплелись в упоительной борьбе, такой долгожданной и такой неожиданной одновременно. Илья был чересчур возбуждён, поэтому вскоре кончил, выстрелив мощной струёй спермы, Димка же ещё долго дёргался и издавал пошлые стоны, прежде чем излился и затих.

\- Дима, я не могу без тебя, давай снова жить вместе, - предложил Илья, после того, как к нему вернулась способность логически мыслить.

\- И как ты себе это представляешь после того, как тебя отчислили из универа?

\- Мы снимем квартиру...

\- … которая стоит, как джинсы в месяц, - практичного Диму не воодушевляла подобная идея.

\- Мы можем снять домик в частном секторе на окраине города, это будет не так дорого. У тебя повышенная стипендия, я устроюсь на работу. Меня давно знакомые звали в Комитет молодёжных организаций при Облисполкоме.

\- Для того чтобы получить эту повышенную стипендию, нужно вернуться и отлично сдать сессию, - проворчал Дима. – Ладно, я подумаю. Если сложить твою зарплату, мою стипендию и полставки по хозтеме, то может хватить на оплату квартиры и на пожрать.

 

В этот день друзья побродили по Эрмитажу и Васильевскому острову, а ближе к вечеру направились на Рубинштейна, 13, где находился Ленинградский рок-клуб. Они долго цокали языками у афиши, извещающей о проведении V фестиваля рок-музыки в Ленинградском доме молодежи 5 - 7 июня. В программе значились такие культовые рок-группы, как «Кино», «АукцЫон», «Странные игры», «Алиса», «Зоопарк», «Аквариум», «ДДТ», «АВИА», «Телевизор», «Ноль» и Александр Башлачёв.

\- Давай в начале июня приедем сюда на фестиваль, - оживился Илья.

\- Тебе легко, ты – теперь свободный человек, а я не смогу, у меня как раз в это время сессия начнётся, - вздохнул Дима.

\- Без тебя я не поеду, - сказал Илья, и друг улыбнулся.

Сегодня был концерт Башлачёва. Небольшой, всего на 200 мест, зал рок-клуба был набит битком, люди разве что на люстрах не висели. Илья с Димкой смогли купить лишь входные билеты без мест, но так было даже интереснее – можно было танцевать и подпевать. Хрипловатым голосом Сашка Башлачёв пел свои песни, аккомпанируя себе на акустической гитаре, но от этого его исполнение впечатляло не меньше, потому что в нём была искренность и кураж. Ему не нужны были оркестр, пиротехника и подтанцовка, он брал зрителей за душу своими прекрасными стихами и проникновенным исполнением. Весь зал подпевал, когда он начал свою знаменитую песню «Время колокольчиков», девчонки рыдали во время исполнения «От винта». А когда Сашка закончил сложнейшую двенадцатиминутную песню «Ванюша», вся его гитара была в крови, потому что он разбил пальцы о струны. После этого он встал, поклонился и просто ушёл со сцены, он не мог больше ни петь, ни говорить. Его голос был сорван, а он сам - опустошён, ведь во время исполнения этой песни он прожил жизнь и погиб вместе со своим героем. Потрясённые зрители ещё долго аплодировали артисту стоя…

Поскольку друзья потратили слишком много времени на дорогу до Ленинграда, то не могли позволить себе оставаться здесь дольше. Диме нужно было возвращаться к учёбе. Поэтому после концерта они отправились прямиком на Московский вокзал и за полчаса до отправления дополнительного поезда на Москву купили билеты в общий вагон. Они надеялись, что смогут подремать на лавках, но не тут-то было. Вместо лавок в их вагоне были сидения, как в междугородних автобусах, причём их спинки по закону подлости не пожелали откидываться. К тому же ночью в вагоне стало ужасно холодно, потому что через разбитые окна в него врывался ледяной ветер. Промучившись половину дороги и чуть не превратившись в ледышки, Дима с Ильёй перебрались в купейный вагон и устроились на откидных сидениях в коридоре. Но здесь им не тоже удалось подремать, поскольку их выгнала стервозная проводница.

В 5 утра поезд прибыл в Москву, и друзья выползли из него в состоянии, похожем на тяжелейшее похмелье. Приключений больше не хотелось. Хотелось помыться и поспать в нормальной постели. Поэтому, побродив на автопилоте по Арбату и Тверской с заходом на Красную площадь, друзья решили, что оставшуюся часть пути до дома проедут пассажирским поездом, причём тем, что отправляется в два часа дня. Правда, денег на два билета не хватало. Однако в этот раз Илье удалось, включив своё обаяние, договориться с проводницей, которая за умеренную плату устроила их на верхней полке в своём купе. Было очень тесно, поэтому, отбросив стеснение, ребята обнялись и уснули. Они поспали остаток дня и всю ночь.

\- О, как змеи посплеталися, - выдала проводница, расталкивая их утром, чтобы успели сходить в туалет до того, как начнётся санитарная зона.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Б.Г. – Борис Гребенщиков – лидер рок-группы «Аквариум»  
> ** Сайго́н - неофициальное название легендарного кафе в Ленинграде (Невский просп., дом 49) при ресторане «Москва», место обитания героев андеграунда, «непризнанной» и гонимой в годы застоя творческой интеллигенции, так называемых «неформалов».
> 
> Набережная:  
> http://privetsochi.ru/uploads/images/00/44/44/2011/09/25/ed3a04f41238a7863d90590d23f78158_big.jpg  
> http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/6/60/%D0%9D%D0%B0%D0%B1%D0%B5%D1%80%D0%B5%D0%B6%D0%BD%D0%B0%D1%8F_%D0%9D%D0%B5%D0%B2%D1%8B--.jpg  
> Аничков мост: http://www.votpusk.ru/gallery/large/19494.jpg
> 
> Александр Башлачёв «От винта»: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=icZ3pJbDPX8  
> Александр Башлачёв «Ванюша»:   
> http://ololo.fm/search/%D0%90%D0%BB%D0%B5%D0%BA%D1%81%D0%B0%D0%BD%D0%B4%D1%80+%D0%91%D0%B0%D1%88%D0%BB%D0%B0%D1%87%D0%B5%D0%B2/%D0%92%D0%B0%D0%BD%D1%8E%D1%88%D0%B0


	12. Лихие девяностые

Поначалу друзья снимали крохотный домик с печным отоплением на улице Керосиновой, затем переехали в задрипанную однокомнатную квартирку на пятом этаже панельной хрущёвки. Около года Илья работал в Комитете молодёжных организаций (КМО) при облисполкоме, а Дима продолжал учиться. Затем они открыли первый в городе компьютерный клуб, в котором подростки могли поиграть в бродилки и стрелялки, а люди постарше и посерьёзнее – обучиться азам общения с компьютером. С последними Илья проводил теоретические и практические занятия. Поначалу в их арсенале были хиленькие компьютеры, купленные по случаю или собранные учившимся на радиофизическом факультете Володей Хмельницким, с джойстиками и монохромными мониторами (порой вместо мониторов приходилось использовать обычные телевизоры), но вскоре появились первые айбиэмки. В первой половине дня Дима учился, а во второй - помогал Илье в клубе. На людях они не позволяли себе ничего лишнего, поэтому окружающие считали их всего лишь друзьями, работавшими вместе и снимавшими квартиру в складчину. Илья не стал восстанавливаться в университете, потому что Перестройка открыла возможность заниматься частным предпринимательством, а для того, чтобы работать на себя требовалась деловая жилка, а не диплом о высшем образовании.

Дела в клубе шли неплохо: от желающих поиграть не было отбоя, а рэкет не наезжал, поскольку бизнес Ильи крышевали серьёзные люди из облисполкома. Парни понтанулись лишь в августе 1991, когда власть в СССР захватила ГКЧП*, стремившаяся свести на нет все прежние реформы Перестройки и вернуть тоталитарный режим. В ответ на этот демарш 24 августа 1991 года Верховный совет УССР принял Акт провозглашения независимости Украины. Через некоторое время после этого в Украине начали вводить собственную валюту. Легально обменять на купоно-карбованцы можно было лишь ограниченное количество советских рублей. Поэтому Илья с Димой срочным порядком вкладывали деньги в товары, покупая их за рубли с тем, чтобы позже продать их за купоно-карбованцы. В течение нескольких месяцев их жильё напоминало склад, заставленный мешками с кофе и сахаром, а также всевозможной бытовой техникой. Когда всё более-менее устаканилось, парни продолжили заниматься своим небольшим бизнесом в более спокойном режиме. 

К тому моменту, когда в начале 1992 года Дима получил диплом, они с Ильёй уже накопили некоторый стартовый капитал и решили начать более серьёзный бизнес – торговлю металлом. К ним присоединились два бывших одногруппника Ильи и несколько знакомых из КМО. На общем собрании акционеров Илью выбрали председателем правления Украинской биржи металлов. Их доходы выросли в десятки раз по сравнению с тем, что приносил клуб. Теперь Илья с Димой ходили не в старых свитерах и джинсах, а в дорогих костюмах (положение обязывало). Они сняли трёхкомнатную квартиру в центре города, находившуюся всего лишь в четырёх кварталах от их офиса, и могли позволить себе обедать в ресторанах. Однако у всего этого была и обратная сторона медали - свободного времени у них больше не было, с трудом удавалось выкроить часа четыре на сон. Возможность изредка полноценно выспаться казалась счастьем. Постоянное нахождение рядом друг с другом стало привычным, а порой даже раздражающим, редкий торопливый секс – обыденным и пресным. Доползая до кровати, парни, истощённые бешеным ритмом жизни, как правило, моментально отключались. Выходных у них не было. Ежедневное чтение финансовых документов, контрактов и изучение постоянно менявшихся правовых норм вытеснило собой столь любимое раньше чтение книг. 

 

Дела шли в гору, и амбициозному Илье вскоре стало мало успешного бизнеса в областном центре. Он метил намного выше, поэтому решил заняться политической деятельностью. Он был уверен, что имел для этого всё необходимое: врождённый талант убеждать людей, множество знаний из разных областей и опыт работы в общественных организациях. Ни одна из наиболее сильных на тот момент партий его не устраивала, поэтому он решил баллотироваться на внеочередных выборах в Верховную Раду Украины как беспартийный самовыдвиженец. Система была не слишком сложна: нужно было заполнить несколько стандартных бланков, перечислить государству три своих официальных зарплаты, написать предвыборную программу, собрать 30 тысяч подписей избирателей, которые поддерживают тебя, и отвезти все это в Центральную Избирательную Комиссию (ЦИК). Илья имел успех среди местного населения благодаря правильно написанной предвыборной программе. В те времена обычные люди ещё принимали за чистую монету предвыборные обещания поднять экономику региона и позаботиться о социальной защите пенсионеров, поэтому охотно ставили свои подписи на бланках в поддержку молодого энергичного кандидата. Илья собрал все необходимые документы, ему оставалось только отвезти их в Киев до 18 января 1994 года. Этим он собирался заняться после новогодних праздников.

Сразу после нового года на приём к Илье явился искавший работу Витенька Курочкин (к нему тогда многие приходили в поисках работы, но мало кто соглашался работать по 12-14 часов в сутки). Виктор начал вспоминать о былых временах и давить на жалость, рассказывая о том, как ему трудно кормить жену и недавно родившегося ребёнка в условиях галопирующей инфляции. Чтобы продемонстрировать, насколько тяжело ему сейчас живётся, Виктор показал свои натруженные ручки, которыми он ежедневно стирал пелёнки. Он был всё так же хорош собой, как и тогда, когда учился на первом курсе, и беззастенчиво пользоваться этим, принимая при этом нарочито смущённый вид. Илья посочувствовал своему бывшему любовнику и пообещал что-нибудь для него подыскать. Витенька бросил на него лукавый взгляд из-под своей длинной косой чёлки и намекнул, что ради такого дела мог бы переспать с ним безвозмездно (то есть даром). Похоже, что Дима с Ильёй настолько хорошо шифровались, что даже Витенька, знавший о нетрадиционных предпочтениях Ильи, не заподозрил, что они не только друзья, но и любовники, а может, и подозревал, но ему было на это наплевать. Илья сначала брезгливо скривился и послал Витю по всем известному адресу, но через некоторое время после этого разговора поймал себя на том, что возбуждается, думая об этом предложении. Он уже очень давно не чувствовал подобного, поэтому и уклонялся от секса с Димой под предлогом усталости, он не хотел, чтобы тот понял, что у него теперь почти не встаёт. Илье ужасно захотелось испытать нечто новое и запретное. Он надеялся, что благодаря этой встряске сможет снова почувствовать вкус к жизни.

Поэтому в следующий раз, когда Витенька, одетый в костюм-тройку и пахнущий так, как будто вылил на себя всё, что было в наличии в парфюмерном отделе центрального универмага, появился в его кабинете и снова завёл разговор о работе, бросая на него томные взгляды, Илья моментально возбудился и потребовал, чтобы тот сделал ему минет. Илья запер дверь на замок и был уверен, что его не потревожат. Светловолосый красавчик опустился на колени у его кресла и расстегнул ширинку на его брюках. Стоило ему взять в рот член Ильи, как тот застонал от удовольствия. Витенька трудился на славу, то почти целиком заглатывая член, то щекоча языком уздечку, заставляя Илью извиваться в кресле и закатывать глаза. Минут через пять Илья кончил, вцепившись в длинные волосы Виктора, и откинулся в кресле. Несколько секунд он, удовлетворённый и морально, и физически, чувствовал себя на вершине блаженства, пока не услышал негромкое покашливание. Подняв глаза, Илья увидел стоявшего на пороге Диму, который открыл дверь его кабинета своим ключом, потому что ему срочно понадобилась печать. Илья дёрнулся, чтобы застегнуть ширинку.

\- Вот, она нашёл, - Витя сделал вид, что поднимает с пола контактную линзу.

\- Дима, это Витя Курочкин, он пришёл устраиваться к нам на работу, - начал Илья, пытаясь провернуть известный всем неверным мужьям трюк под названием «Ты веришь своим глазам или мне?».

\- Я помню его по общаге, его глаза нормальной формы**, а это значит, что у него стопроцентное зрение, так что линзы ему ни к чему. Ты сейчас в очках. Поздравляю, Илья, ты нашёл себе новую секретутку, - в душе бушевала буря, но Дима спокойно прошёл к сейфу, достал оттуда печать и неспешно направился к двери.

Только бы выдержать эти несколько шагов и не сорваться, не показать им, насколько ему сейчас больно. Какая пошлость – трахать в своём кабинете будущего подчинённого и перечеркнуть тем самым их многолетние отношения! Зачем ему это нужно? Захотел лишний раз самоутвердиться? Считает, что ему по статусу полагается иметь любовницу (или любовника)? Дима вернулся к ждавшим его деловым партнёрам и довёл до конца заключение контракта. Затем он надел пальто и отправился в бар «Нектар», где сел у стойки и заказал себе 150 грамм коньяка, затем ещё и ещё по 150… Он методично напивался, чтобы перестать думать о том, что, несмотря на успешный бизнес и обеспеченную жизнь, их отношения с Ильёй катятся ко всем чертям. Дима давно уже чувствовал некоторое охлаждение со стороны Ильи, но списывал это на хроническую усталость, а всё оказалось гораздо проще и банальнее – любезного друга потянуло на левачок-свежачок. Возвращаться на работу не хотелось, домой - и подавно. 

Основательно нагрузившись спиртным, Дима нашёл в кармане 2 копейки и пошёл к телефону-автомату звонить одной из знакомых, Ленке Бережной, которая уже давно подбивала к нему клинья. Он напросился к ней в гости, где усугубил своё опьянение красным портвейном. Они болтали о всякой ерунде и непонятно над чем смеялись, затем как-то незаметно перебрались в постель. Дима трахал Ленку долго и яростно, методично вколачивая её в кровать и нисколько не заботясь о том, что она чувствует. Главным для него сейчас было забыть об измене Ильи.

Первым порывом Ильи, когда за Димой закрылась дверь, было догнать его и… И что дальше? Врать? Убеждать, что ничего не было? Признаться, что было, но это не имеет никакого значения в сравнении с их духовной общностью? Просить прощения? Пожалуй, не стоило сейчас ничего этого делать. Нужно было дать Димке время остыть, а самому, как следует продумать предстоящий разговор. Возможно, запланированная на завтра поездка в Киев придётся кстати. Илья выставил из кабинета в очередной раз заведшего прежнюю шарманку о работе Витеньку, пообещав, что трудоустроит его, когда вернётся из деловой поездки. На самом деле он вовсе не собирался этого делать. Поэтому, как только Виктор ушёл, Илья позвонил охране и попросил больше не пускать в офис этого парня. Илья продолжил занимался повседневными рутинными делами и старался не думать о том, что Дима во второй половине дня отсутствовал на работе. Илья не очень-то беспокоился из-за того, что его не оказалось вечером дома, понимая, что им обоим нужно время на размышления о случившемся, однако этой ночью не смог сомкнуть глаз в непривычно пустой и холодной постели. 

Когда на следующее утро невыспавшийся и злой Илья явился в офис, Димки там не было. Время шло, а Дмитрий так и не появился на работе, зато появились люди в мундирах, арестовавшие Илью по обвинению в валютных махинациях. Ему не хватило всего суток, чтобы, съездив в Киев, зарегистрироваться в ЦИК в качестве кандидата в народные депутаты и получить неприкосновенность. 

Угодив в следственный изолятор, Илья понял, что его сдали его же дружбаны из Облисполкома. Слишком уж вовремя прибыла проверка из Государственной финансовой инспекции Украины, слишком уж целенаправленно она копала... У них ведь и раньше концы с концами в финансовой отчётности не сходились, но при этом прежние проверки, хоть и выявляли массу нарушений, но заканчивались незначительными штрафами, после уплаты которых на теневую деятельность биржи закрывали глаза. Видимо, на этот раз они перешли кому-то дорогу, либо компаньоны заранее планировали подставить Илью, когда запахнет жареным. А он-то, дурак так радовался, что его выбрали председателем… Ага, зицпредседателем Фунтом***… Теперь главным было, чтобы никто из местных авторитетов не догадался о его ориентации. А то ведь никакого здоровья не хватит обслуживать всех.

 

Илья отделался лёгким испугом. Его дело даже не дошло до суда. Сергей Емец нанял для него лучшего в городе адвоката по уголовным делам, который воспользовался не только своим знанием законов и красноречием, но и личными связями с судьёй, которая вела это дело, в результате чего Илью выпустили на свободу через пару недель за недостатком улик. Вопреки ожиданиям Ильи, у выхода из следственного изолятора его ждал не Дима, а Сергей Емец. Оказалось, что за то время, что Илья провёл в СИЗО, на бирже металлов произошла смена власти – теперь председателем правления стал бывший партийный деятель из облисполкома Володя Борисов, а Димка попал в больницу.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * ГКЧП (Госуда́рственный комите́т по чрезвыча́йному положе́нию) - самопровозглашённый орган власти в СССР, существовавший с 18 по 21 августа 1991 года. Был образован из первых государственных и должностных лиц Советского правительства, которые выступили против проводимых Президентом СССР М. С. Горбачёвым реформ Перестройки и преобразования Советского Союза в новый «Союз Суверенных Государств», который становился конфедерацией, состоящей из части уже суверенных республик. Демократические силы, под руководством президента России (РСФСР) Б. Н. Ельцина, отказались подчиняться ГКЧП, назвав их действия антиконституционными, была попытка объявить забастовку. Действия ГКЧП привели к событиям, ставшими известными как «Августовский путч».  
> ** Глаза близорукого человека имеют выпуклую форму, а глаза дальнозоркого – чуть сплюснутую.  
> *** Зицпредседатель Фунт (зиц- от нем. Sitzen - «сидеть», также имеет значение «сидеть в тюрьме») - один из второстепенных персонажей романа «Золотой телёнок». Профессия Фунта с дореволюционных времен - номинальный руководитель фирм-однодневок, создаваемых ради финансовых махинаций. Обязанность Фунта - вместо подлинного махинатора попасть под суд и в тюрьму, во время отсидки ему полагается двойной оклад. В этом смысле фамилия «Фунт» после публикации романа стала в русской речи синонимом подставного лица.


	13. Эпилог оптимистический

Они расстались в 1994 году, и каждый из них пошёл своей дорогой. Поняв, что в этой стране большой бизнес и политика идут рука об руку с криминалом, Илья прислушался к совету Сергея Лемешева и сменил сферу своей профессиональной деятельности, став режиссёром нелинейного монтажа на областном телеканале. Вскоре он перебрался в Киев и стал заниматься цифровой обработкой видеоизображения и съёмками рекламных роликов. Он увлёкся экстремальными видами спорта: прыгал с парашютом и летал на планере, даже стал в 2004-м году чемпионом Украины по высшему пилотажу во второй лиге. Эти виды спорта позволяли почувствовать ему недостающий в обычной жизни адреналиновый кайф. Через несколько лет Илья уже был продюсером собственной компании, специализирующейся на применении цифровых технологий в области кинопроизводства, занимавшейся хромокейными съемками*, а также реставрацией и колоризацией кино- и телефильмов. Начиная с 2004 года, он основал филиал компании в США и несколько лет жил, постоянно курсируя между Киевом и Лос-Анджелесом, пока в 2008 году не перебрался туда окончательно.

В 1995 году, поняв, что в родной стране ещё долго будет полный бардак, Дима выехал за границу. Он чётко осознавал, что для того, чтобы найти достойную работу на Западе, ему нужно иметь соответствующее современным требованиям образование и диплом, котирующийся в развитых странах. Он остановил свой выбор на находящемся в Ванкувере Университете Британской Колумбии, потому что там можно было получить недорогое, но качественное образование. Кроме того, в Канаде существовало множество организаций, занимавшихся оказанием информационной и продуктовой помощи иммигрантам, безработные получали здесь пособие, а студенты - стипендию, которые позволяли не только купить необходимый минимум продуктов, но и снять достойное жильё. Дима зарегистрировался в Украинском землячестве, в котором раз в неделю получал карточки на бесплатные продукты. В 2000 году он окончил университет по специальности Software Project Management и некоторое время жил Ванкувере, занимаясь разработкой приложений для обработки геофизических данных, построения карт и диаграмм и анализа результатов геофизических исследований. Через два года он стал руководителем группы программистов, разрабатывающих онлайновую систему управления счетами для крупной канадской финансовой компании. Кроме того, он занимался преподаванием курсов «Проектирование и администрирование баз данных», «Проектирование и разработка веб-приложений», «Структуры данных и алгоритмы в C++».

 

Их пути пересеклись в 2008 году, когда Дима руководил в Лос-Анджелесе несколькими проектами по разработке мобильных командных систем для служб быстрого реагирования (спасатели, пожарники, полицейские, и т.д.), а Илья пытался занять место под солнцем в Голливуде. Однажды вечером, сидя у стойки бара «The Abbey» в Уэст-Голливуде Илья опознал в только что вошедшем небритом мужчине среднего роста в тёмных очках и кепке своего старого друга и крикнул ему по-русски:

\- Привет, Димон! – тот посмотрел на него, сперва удивлённо, но по мере узнавания взгляд его всё больше теплел. - Какие люди! И без намордника!

\- Привет! Какие люди, и без охраны, - ответил в тон ему Дима.

Усы и поросль на подбородке добавляли Диме возраста, делая ещё более заметными прорезавшие его лоб морщины.

\- Ну, вот на меня наезжал за усы, а теперь сам отрастил, - проворчал Илья. - Ты с ними похож на крысака.

\- Ну, никто не Вуди Аллен**, - улыбнулся Димка.

Они тогда всю ночь просидели за столиком и всё не могли наговориться друг с другом, рассказывая о том, как жили все эти годы. Увидев мужика лет 60-ти, державшего за руки двух сидевших с ним за столиком смазливых парней, Дима спросил:

\- У тебя, наверное, тоже сейчас сразу несколько парней. Тут ведь рай для таких, как ты.

\- Тут конечно пацаны такое исполняют - надо видеть. Но меня перестало волновать. Ну, там яой хентайный поглядеть или журнальчик для геев, сидя в туалете, полистать, но не в реальной жизни. А ты? Женился или просто живёшь с кем-то?

\- Да кто со мной уживётся, если я постоянно кочую по миру, работая в разных городах и странах? Так, случайные связи, чтобы держать себя в форме.

 

Они встречались ещё несколько раз то в баре, то в ресторане, боясь спугнуть хрупкое чувство, вновь возникшее между ними. Когда Илья, наконец, решился пригласить Диму в свой дом, тот сказал, что давно следил за его жизнью и не случайно приехал именно в это время работать в Лос-Анджелес. Только прожив здесь несколько месяцев, увидев дом Ильи и убедившись, что тот ни с кем не связан, Дима признался, что очень скучал по нему все эти годы.

 

Когда работа Димы в Лос-Анджелесе была закончена, он уехал в Сиэттл выполнять следующий контракт - разработку системы сбора данных для мобильных сканеров штрих-кода на платформе Windows Mobile 2005, а Илья отправился в Одессу, где проводилась часть воздушных съёмок фильма «Перевозчик-3», продюссированием которых он сейчас занимался. С тех пор друзья постоянно общались в сети и проводили незабываемые совместные отпуска в разных частях мира. Например, в позапрошлом году они были в Тибете, а прошлом – в Полинезии. Сейчас они отдыхали на Тенерифе. Илья снимал видеосюжеты об их путешествиях, а Дима – писал книгу о виртуальном общении. Они давно уже стали половинками единого целого, но почему-то не спешили снова связать свои жизни. Илья решил, что сегодня вечером поставит вопрос ребром: один из них должен переехать к другому.

 

Как бы Дима не готовил Илью перед тем, как войти в него, это всегда в начале больно. Потому что у Димки большой. Когда Дима резко вгоняется в него, первым же толчком попадая по простате, Илья стонет. У него подкашиваются ноги от этого мучительного удовольствия, и он пытается схватиться руками за мокрый кафель ванной их номера-люкс. Влажные руки соскальзывают с глянцевой поверхности, но Димка не даёт ему упасть, подхватывая за талию, поднимает его и помогает опереться о стену, затем делает следующий толчок, на мгновение прижимаясь к его разгорячённой спине, затем замирает. Этот садист любит трахаться долго и медленно, что совершенно не устраивает импульсивного Илью, который начинает нетерпеливо двигать бёдрами, насаживаясь на член своего любимого друга.

\- Эй, ты что, на поезд спешишь? – одёргивает его Дима.

\- Нет, я просто спешу, я так хочу.

\- Ну, что ж, ты сам напросился, - Димка впивается не то поцелуем, не то укусом в плечо Ильи и переходит на быстрый частый ритм, то почти целиком выходя из него, то вгоняясь до упора, чем вскоре доводит партнёра до судорожных всхлипов.

\- Прикоснись к нему, пожалуйста, - стонет Илья, но Дима не спешит. Он кладёт свою ладонь на член Ильи лишь тогда, когда чувствует приближение оргазма.

\- Я люблю тебя, - шепчет Илья. – Я давно уже готов связать свою судьбу с твоей. Переезжай ко мне.

\- Нет, в Лос-Анджелесе для тебя слишком много соблазнов. Не хочу когда-нибудь снова оказаться в положении обманутой жены. Лучше ты перебирайся ко мне, - Дима делает очередной толчок, задевая простату, его рука в это же время в очередной раз дёргает член Ильи.

\- Да, - стонет Илья, кончая…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Хромокейные съемки - съемка на зеленом или синем фоне, один из самых популярных и «бюджетных» вариантов создания презентационных, рекламных, промо и многих других роликов.  
> ** Ву́ди А́ллен - американский кинорежиссёр, актёр-комик, продюсер, четырёхкратный обладатель премии «Оскар». Известен также как писатель, автор многочисленных рассказов и пьес.


	14. Chapter 14

Илья проснулся в мокрой кровати. Надо же, поллюция… и такой реалистичный сон… Как жаль, что это был всего лишь сон. В последнее время ему часто снился Димка, но впервые приснилась целая жизнь, которой у них не было. Потому что Димка умер в 1994 году. Сначала он, перенервничав и перебрав алкоголя, угодил с гипертоническим кризом в больницу, где его и добило известие о том, что Илья попал в тюрьму. Слабые после давней травмы сосуды головного мозга не выдержали очередного скачка давления, и у Димы случился геморрагический инсульт*. Две недели он пролежал без сознания под капельницами, после чего умер из-за нарушения основных жизненных функций, вызванных отёком мозга, приведшим к поражению ядер черепных нервов. Он навсегда остался 25-летним. И в этом, как ни крути, была вина Ильи.

Илья встал с кровати и направился в ванную, привычно взглянув по пути на старую чёрно-белую фотографию, стоявшую в рамке на тумбочке. Димке на ней было 19, он был одет в тельняшку и старые треники. Он стоял на берегу Днепра, скрестив руки на груди, и едва заметно улыбался, насмешливо глядя сквозь очки в тонкой металлической оправе. Фотография была сделана в то самое лето, когда Димка вернулся из армии, самое счастливое и беззаботное в их жизни лето.

Илья вошёл в ванную, открыл кран умывальника и посмотрел в огромное, во всю стену, зеркало. Он неплохо сохранился для своих 46 лет. Коротко стриженый ёжик седых волос, такой же, как в молодости, пронзительный взгляд больших карих глаз, не набравшее за двадцать лет ни единого лишнего килограмма подтянутое стройное тело, правда, у глаз и на лбу пролегла сеть глубоких морщин, но он ведь не кинодива, чтобы беспокоиться об этом. Его доходы зависят от профессиональных качеств, а не от внешности. У него много друзей, ещё больше знакомых, в его жизни было немало мужчин и женщин, но он ни с кем не был по-настоящему близок. Он занимался сексом со своими партнёрами, словно одним из видов спорта. Ему 46, он – мужчина в самом расцвете сил, успешный продюсер, не раз топтавший красную ковровую дорожку Каннского кинофестиваля, объездивший полмира, прыгавший с парашютом и летавший на планере, до сих пор не расставшийся с детской мечтой слетать в космос (только теперь уже в качестве космического туриста), и у него впереди как минимум 25 лет активной жизни. Но почему же тогда ему в последнее время всё чаще хочется сдохнуть?

Илья плеснул водой в лицо, почистил зубы, а затем шагнул в душевую кабинку под упругие струи воды, смывая с себя сперму и остатки сна. Вытершись пушистым махровым полотенцем и накинув халат, он пошёл в свой кабинет и включил ноутбук, чтобы прочесть пришедшую за ночь почту. Куча спама, ничего интересного, кроме сообщения в твиттере от его сына. Данька написал ответ на нравоучения отца по поводу организации отпрыском очередной пати: «И снова здрасьте. Как ваше ничего? Да, я ребячусь постоянно, бывает часто. Но разве я не заслужил хоть каплю счастья?». Илья улыбнулся и послал сыну смайлик.

Даньке 18, он как две капли воды похож на Илью. Такая же конституция, густые чёрные волосы, россыпь родинок на длинной шее и такой же импульсивный характер. Он учится в Уильямс-колледже, где изучает философию, историю, английский и китайский языки. Если кто и заслужил счастье, так это он. Как бы хотелось Илье, чтобы сын не повторял его ошибок, чтобы он смог разобраться, что в жизни главное, и не потерять его, погнавшись за пресловутой американской мечтой.

Даже если теряешь самое дорогое, что у тебя есть, как бы там ни было, ты делаешь следующий шаг... Илья круто изменил свою жизнь после выхода из тюрьмы и занялся кинобизнесом. Он женился через полтора года после смерти Димки не по причине большой любви, а потому что ужасно хотел детей. Илья и на этот раз недолго прожил в браке. Его вторая жена Марина так и не смогла смириться с его увлечением опасными видами спорта и его постоянным отсутствием дома. Они развелись. Зато теперь у него есть сын Данька и дочка Анечка. Дочери 16, она сейчас живёт вместе со своей матерью в Греции и считает себя лесбиянкой. Как причудлива порой бывает жизнь… 

Илья спустился на первый этаж своего слишком большого для одного жильца дома, обставленного в стиле хай-тек**. Он распахнул дверцу громадного, блистающего хромом и никелем холодильника, и заглянул в его недра, где всегда хранился стратегический запас полуфабрикатов на случай внезапного прихода гостей. Есть не хотелось, а вот хряснуть вискаря он был не прочь. Илья достал из дверцы бутылку Бурбона, снял с полки рюмку, поставил её на барную стойку и плеснул в неё огненной жидкости медового цвета. Выпив одним махом обжигающий напиток, Илья решил закусить кусочком консервированного тунца. Хотелось снова выпить, потому что сегодня было третье февраля - день смерти Димки. Ещё вчера Илья отменил все запланированные на этот день встречи. Он знал, что надерётся сегодня до зелёных чертей, будет долго рассматривать старые альбомы с фотографиями студенческих времён и думать о том, как бы всё могло сложиться, не будь он таким эгоистичным идиотом. Однако он не мог позволить себе начать бухать с самого утра, иначе вряд ли протрезвеет к завтрашнему дню. А завтра ему нужно ехать в Space-X*** и договариваться о съёмках документального фильма с двумя серьёзными космическими дядьками, Элоном Маском и сэром Ричардом Бренсоном, запускающими «Фальконы». 

Поэтому Илья заставил себя выйти на свою обычную утреннюю пробежку. Здесь многие были помешаны на здоровом образе жизни и бегали по утрам. Он надел лёгкие синие шорты и голубую рубашку с коротким рукавом, разрисованную пальмами. Выйдя из дома, находившегося практически на самом берегу Тихого океана в предместье Лос-Анджелеса Санта-Моника, Илья побежал по аллее вдоль пустынного в это время года песчаного пляжа. Сегодня было пасмурно, и серость неба сливалась со сталью воды, дул холодный пронизывающий ветер, но волны были не слишком большими. 

Пробежав свои обычные 5 километров, разгорячённый Илья решил поплавать. Он сбросил с себя одежду и кеды и вошёл в воду. Берег был пологим, поэтому Илья успел покрыться гусиной кожей, пока зашёл на такую глубину, что смог полностью погрузиться в воду. Несколько подростков, устроивших пикничок на пляже, смотрели на него с недоумением. Они не понимали, как можно было купаться в такой холодной воде. Конечно, для местных жителей, всю свою жизнь проживших в условиях тёплого климата, температура воды была слишком низкой, но для Ильи, привычного к русским морозам, пятнадцать градусов было в самый раз, чтобы взбодриться. Делая мощные взмахи руками, он поплыл кролем. Он наслаждался тем, как его мышцы выполняют свою работу, заставляя тело разрезать волны. Хотелось заплыть очень далеко в открытый океан и, обернувшись назад, получить возможность увидеть всё побережье. Сзади закричали, чтобы он не заплывал так далеко. Глупые люди. Что значит для человека, дважды за день переплывавшего Днепр, это пустяковое расстояние? Тем более что в солёной океанской воде держаться на плаву было намного легче, чем в пресных водах Днепра или Каховского водохранилища. Илья повернулся к кричавшим и помахал им рукой, показывая, что всё окей, и в этот момент его ногу свело судорогой. 

«Ничего страшного, сейчас пройдёт», - подумал он, но ногу прихватило всерьёз. Экономя силы, Илья перешёл на брасс. Без действия сведенной судорогой ноги держаться на плаву оказалось труднее, да и волны вдали от берега оказались намного больше, чем казались ему издали. Одна за другой волны беспощадно били и накрывали его с головой, оглушая и дезориентируя. Глаза пекло от солёной воды. В уши, нос и рот тоже попала вода, которую Илья уже не успевал выплёвывать. Вскоре он уже не понимал, в какую сторону ему следует плыть. Но он бы выплыл, если бы по закону подлости из-за чрезмерной нагрузки ему не свело судорогой и вторую ногу. Некоторое время он ещё пытался бороться со стихией и с собственным телом, гребя одними лишь руками, но вскоре окончательно выбился из сил и понял всю тщетность своих усилий. Смирившись с неизбежным, он позволил стихии утащить себя под воду. Несколько секунд он ещё видел пробивавшийся сквозь толщу воды солнечный свет и чувствовал, как его бронхи раздирает от попавшей в них воды, когда он инстинктивно пытался вдохнуть, а потом наступила темнота. 

Теряя сознание, Илья ощутил, что он был уже не один в этой темноте.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Геморрагический инсульт – это кровоизлияние в мозг в результате разрыва сосудов под действием высокого артериального давления. Летальность при кровоизлияниях в мозг высокая и колеблется в пределах 60-90 %.  
> ** http://www.avr-comfort.com.ua/images/stories/design-hitek/hitek00.jpg  
> *** https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/SpaceX


End file.
